Two Oblivious People in Love
by Xdreamromance
Summary: Namine can't remember her childhood lover. She goes to boarding school with her sister, Kairi. They meet knew people. Along the lines of meeting Roxas, she basically doesn't like him. He does not like her either. Would they take things too far? Or make up and find out secrets?
1. The trip

~Two Oblivious People in Love~

"Kairi! Hurry up! I wanna get to school!" Namine yelled as she continued to draw in her little sketchbook. "Hold on! I need to pack so many things! If I leave anything here, I think I might faint." Namine rolled her eyes. '_I hope you do._' When it came to school, Namine loved it. She had art as a subject and she wouldn't miss it no matter what. To Kairi, it was a social club. She just made friends and talked and gossiped. That's why Kairi was such a popular person, though she wasn't the mean type. "Yeah whatever let's go! The faster we get settled in, the more time we get to look and attend classes!" Kairi groaned. The two girls said by to their parents and got into the limo. Here's the thing. Namine and Kairi's parents have a boosting company going on, it's called the "Chiyo Corporations." It was one of the biggest companies right now. That made the Chiyo family quite rich. Namine continued to draw in her notebook of a little boy and his back turned. This boy was the boy Namine was has been in love with since her childhood. She drew the back of his body because she can't quite remember his face, nor his name. He did give her a lucky charm. It was a kawaii paopu fruit that glowed from her eyes. It was the most precious thing to her. She would never let it go. She wouldn't know what she could do without it. Kairi on the other hand, was blabbering her mouth to her bestfriend, Selphie. Selphie was nice and hyper. She can be annoying at times. "Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see you! OMG I'm here! Okay I'll try to find you! Bye!" Kairi hung up and turned to her annoyed sister. "Oh my gosh Namine Selphie is also going to our school!" Namine rolled her eyes. "And I should be caring cause…?" Kairi sunk in her seat. "C'mon Namie, lighten up! Who knows, maybe you'll find the boy you've been looking for." Kairi said as a smirk grew on her face. Namine's eyes widened in shock. "H-How do you know about h-him?" Kairi giggled. "Well of course when we were little I know you hung out with him and stuff, and I can see your sketch that looks like his… back?" Kairi said as she leaned to get a closer look with a confused expression. "Ugh! First of all, _NEVER_, call me 'Namie' It just brings the memories back. Second, mind your_ own_ business!" Kairi put her hands up in defeat but a smirk stayed on her face. 'Oh poor Namine, I just hope you find him and be happy for once."

**_AN!: Hey so this is my first fanfic on ! So I hope you guys are enjoying the first chapter! Please give reviews I would gladly appreciate it! I don't really have a lot of author notes lol. See ya on the next chappie! Sorry for the short chappie! I'll think of something better soon._**

**_Disclaimer!: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_**


	2. Seeing and meeting boys

**_AN:_****_ Okay so this is the second chappie! Yeee! lol. Anyways, I probably suck at this kind of stuff so sorry L I will be making OC on this fanfic so look forward to that! Okay enjoy this CHAPPIE._**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE AND THE OC CHARACTERS._**

Chapter 2 – Boys

Namine and Kairi walked out of the limo as they gazed in awe. "Whoa… this is a MASSIVE SCHOOL!" Kairi exclaimed. "No kidding. It's gonna be hard getting around.

"I know right…" Namine rolled her eyes at the tone her sister was using. They walked down a path to the gates of the school. "Oh my gosh! Look Namie! They're selling hot chocolate here!" Namine's eyes had lightened up.

"Nice, it was getting cold anyways." Kairi and Namine walked up to the stand and Kairi decided to be the one to order, since Namine was a shy one and all. Namine just stood looking around the fall scenery. She gazed at its beauty. She was stopped as she saw a boy walking by. Her jawed had dropped.

That boy… Looked exactly like her childhood love, only difference was he had older features. She wanted to meet the boy badly. She sadly had to stick with a annoying girl she had to call a sister. "Would you hurry up Kairi? I don't have all day." Kairi nudged Namine with her drink with wide eyes. "Namine! I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes! You've been having 'googly' eyes at that boy!"

Suddenly as smirk appeared on the red-head's face. Namine shook her head and snatch the cup. "W-Whatever!" Kairi's smirk stayed that way as they walked into the school. 'That girl was totally looking at me.' The boy thought. He shrugged it off and went on with his life.

Meanwhile, Namine and Kairi had already reached the school doors as they hesitated. They took one look at each other, then nodded in agreement to move on. They pulled the doors and as it opened their jaws had almost broke off. It was packed and had an elegant décor. "I think I'm in heaven." The two girls said.

"Um… Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Where _is_ the principles office?"

"Well fellow Namine, that's the good part. Not knowing where things are is the key." Namine's eyebrow arched. "If we don't know where things are, we can have a chance to meet someone, then we meet their friends then we have a decent amount of friends!" Kairi explained. Namine nodded as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah okay I don't want a 'How to be popular lesson' you know." Kairi giggled and just shrugged. "Well then, let's find someone." They looked around but as it used to be packed, the halls were now empty. "Jeez are we _that_ weird?" Kairi asked.

Now it was Namine's turn to giggle. Soon the two girls were giggling. Suddenly a tap was on Kairi's shoulder. As she turned she saw the boy that stood infront of her. A spiky, chocolate haired boy was standing before her. She couldn't speak. He was one of the most handsomest boys she'd ever seen.

"I see you're new here, need any help?"

"Uh…Um."

Namine rolled her eyes at her stuttering sister.

"Yes, we can't find the principles office."

The boy smiled. Namine swore she heard a swoon from Kairi. "My name is Sora, I'm a Sophmore here." Namine nodded. "We are too. My name is Namine and that stuttering girl right here is Kairi" She said as she put her hand on the frozen girl's shoulder.

Sora nodded and led them to the principles office. It was quiet on the journey, Kairi couldn't take her eyes off of the chocolate boy as he wanted to break the silence. "Well since you guys are also sophomores, I know a lot of people and you guys can meet them too. After you meet with the principle I'll lead you to your dorms" Namine and Kairi nodded and headed inside the office.

**_AN:_****_ So I did FIVE pages of this! Wow. That is so unusual and so out of my comfort zone. Hah I'm so used to making short chappies but you know whatever. lol. Well please review! I would really appreciate that! _**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. STORYLINE AND OC ARE MINE!_**


	3. Dorms and Mix Ups

**_AN: _****_So hi guys J Um… I just got ready for schooland stuff. I have extra time so why not type up a chappie? Hah I'm not gonna let school get in the way of my typing. SO anyways let's get on into the chappie shall we? J_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts. STORYLINES AND OC'S ARE MINE… PRECIOUS. _**

Chapter 3 – Dorms and Mix Ups

"Hello! My name is Master Yen Sid. I am the Principle of Twilight Boarding School." The girls nodded and introduced themselves as well.

"My name is Namine." "And my name is Kairi." Master Yen Sid nodded at the introductions. "You girls must be new here. Well welcome! Here are your schedules!"

Kairi and Namine happily took their schedules. "Also here are your dorm keys, I assume Sora will be taking you there?" The two nodded. They headed out and saw Sora standing outside the door.

"Okay Sora! Can you take us there?" Sora looked surprised. "U-uh yes! Can I see your Schedules? It has your dorm room number."

Kairi handed hers first. "Hmm… You have all classes with me! Nice!" Kairi blushed. "Oh yeah your dorm is nineteen! Mine is 17." Kairi began to turn away as her face grew red.

Namine giggled at the situation Kairi was in. "Now Namine, can I see your schedule?" Kairi obtained her schedule as Namine gave hers. "Oh wow, you have two classes with me and Kairi, you have all classes with Olette and Selphie, and you have three classes with Roxas."

Namine raised an eyebrow. Sora laughed. "Don't worry I'll take you guys to meet my friends they're really nice." The two girls smiled. "Anyways, Namine your dorm number is 23. Hey! We're not that far from each other!" Kairi giggled. "Well then let's go!" Sora walked them to the dorms while pointing out other rooms like the cafeteria, the auditorium, and the gym.

Finally the three ended up in a hall full of doors. "14, 15, 16, 17 hey that's my dorm! 18, 19! Here's your dorm. Kairi thanked him and opened the door. After she came in Sora and Namine heard a scream and laughs. "Hm.. I'm guessing she's rooming with Selphie." Sora's eyes widened. "She knows Selphie?!"

Namine nodded. "She forgot to tell you because she was uh… to gazed out." Namine didn't want to tell Sora that Kairi was head over heels for him. "Oh so that's Kairi! Selphie has been talking about a girl so that's cool." Sora led Namine to her dorm. She thanked him and went inside. There were two beds and 1 bathroom. 'Great' She thought.

"Hello?" No answer. She started to hear the shower so she shrugged and went one of the beds. She took out her sketchbook and started to draw her paopu charm. She sighed knowing she had been drawing the charm so many times and she never got tired of it.

She soon heard the shower stop and some muffling. She then went back to her sketching as the door slammed open. Her eyes turned to the bathroom door as she to what had slammed the door. It was him. The boy she saw in front of the school. Although his blond spiky hair was sagging from the water, and last but not least, he was half naked.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"THIS IS MY DORM!"

Namine shook her head. "NUH-UH! IT'S MY DORM." The boy rolled his eyes and said, "You must be the new roommate I was supposed to have. Plus, you're on my bed." Namine quickly ran off to the other bed. She stared at the boy as he went to his drawers and grabbed some clothes. She examined him.

Everything about him looked so much like her love. 'No, it can't be him, he would be nicer and remember me!' Her eyes lightened up at the thought. 'Oh yeah, I can't remember him so he probably can't remember me.'

"Hey, mind telling me your name? Since your staying here and stuff." Namine returned back to reality. "Uh N-Namine" Roxas stopped moving. He looked like he was in deep thought. He shook his head and went to the bathroom to change to his attire.

**_AN: _****_So guys how did you like that? Hah pretty good? Nice! Anyways I actually got one review! C'mon people we can do it! Hah I'm not expecting too much but I just want reviews maybe like a few. So yeah I actually typed this at 6:43 AM and finished at 7:30 AM lol I am soo slow. See ya at the next chappie!_**


	4. Ditched

**_AN:_****_ OMG. So I got three reviews already!? That surprising, I usually never get anything like that xD lol. Thank you aiko3koutaforever for doing reviews! I really appreciate it! I love how you can't wait for more. That's what keeps me going. J Let's get on to the chappie!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND OC BUT NOT THE GAME IDIOTS. DO I LOOK LIKE SQUARE ENIX TO YOU? lol jk._**

Chapter 4 – Ditched

Roxas walked out of the bathroom to find Namine staring at a star shaped charm. 'That looks awfully familiar… Oh well.' He shrugged as he passed by her.

He soon noticed tears falling on the charm. His eyes widened. "N-Namine, A-Are you o-okay?" She looked up. His eyes were locked to the deep ocean blue ones.

He hadn't noticed how beautiful she was. He never got a good look at her face. "It's nothing." Roxas shook his head. "Of course it's something… Or someone." She shook her head. "I'll tell you later. Don't you have class or something? I have three with you, maybe you can take me there?"

Roxas was taken back by the information. "U-uh sure I can take you, but you have to tell me later." Namine wondered why he was so curious.

"Okay can I see your schedule?" Namine handed the paper. "Okay let's see, you have Math first, then P.E, English, lunch, then Science at the end." Namine nodded as she never even got what he said.

"Yeah cool whatever! Let's go! I don't want to be late." "Ok…" And there they went.

Five minutes passed, ten minutes passed. Namine became curious and wondered where her classroom was. "Hey Rox-" He wasn't there. '_What_ _the…_' She thought. Then she remembered. '_No_ _wonder I didn't hear footsteps. That jerk!_' He had ditched her. She turned from hall to a new hall not knowing where she was going. She turned one last time and saw a spiky haired and red haired friends by a door.

"SORA! KAIRI!" They looked at the direction of the yelling. They're eyes widened, Namine was sweating and had looked like she ran miles. "Whoa Nam! What happened?" Namine dropped her stuff and placed her hands on her knees panting and wanting to kill Roxas when she had a chance.

"Roxas… class… running…" Kairi and Sora looked at each other in worry. "Well we're happy you found us because you have Math with us right now." Kairi realized something. "Wait, Namine you said Roxas right? Well he's in class right now. Class doesn't start in ten minutes."

Namine grabbed her stuff and walked in the room still panting. She scanned the room. Looking for a spiky blonde boy. She spotted the boy and walked over as Kairi and Sora followed just in case. "You jerk!" Roxas looked up and just shrugged. "Why did you ditch me!? Do you know how much I've been running?" Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah that's kinda the idea."

Namine was fuming. He was making her angry. "R-Roxas, I don't think it's a good idea to make Namine mad… Infact nobody has ever made her this mad."

Roxas just shrugged again. This was getting to Namine. Namine grabbed her binder and whacked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Namine rolled her eyes. "'Cause you're a jerk." Namine sat down and placed her head on her right palm.

'_I'm kinda glad I ditched you now._' He thought. He wondered what was to come.

**_AN: _****_Sorry for the short chappie. I kinda ot lazy bythe minute. Anyways, someone special that reviewed! Her name is CirciFox81314 I love her story! I was reading 'Destiny Shine High!' I love her story I want her to update! Please haha. Okay bye J_**


	5. The dislike feeling

**_AN:_****_ Okay so I have been updating frequently :) Sorry if you saw "J" It's like whenever I do a smiley face, it changes to J, so I'm like what the heck? Anyways I'm really surprised that you guys like this! I always want to update! Aha, let's get on with the chappie!_**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I DON'T OWN THIS GAME. LOL. JUST OCS AND STORYLINE._**

Chapter 5 – The dislike feeling

"I officially dislike him." Namine said as she stuck stabbed her fork to the salad. Kairi and Sora had flinched. "Uh, Nam… I think you need to take a chill pill."

Namine rolled her eyes. She really disliked Roxas at the moment. She wondered what his problem was. '_Why would he just leave me like that? He was so_ _soft when I was hurt at the dorm but now he acted_ _as if I was just a nothing.' _

The curiosity was killing her. _'Wait, why do I have to_ _care? Whatever, we are definitely not friends.' _ "I just have to go now. I gotta get to science the _only_ class I have without _him._"

Namine walked in as she held her breath. She sighed in relief when she didn't see the boy. She sat in her seat as she placed her hand to her forehead in frustration.

Kairi walked in and spotted her sister, she sat by her and took glances every once in awhile. At one point Namine still staring at the board she said, "Kairi, is there a reason to stare at your sister?" Kairi snapped stuttered. "I- uh… you seem frustrated lately." Namine shook her head.

"It's nothing. It's fine." Kairi looked down and went back to face the board. Namine didn't want to talk to anyone. She wasn't used to a boy that looked so much like the boy she loved, was a total jerk. _'That's_ _it. I'm going to confront him.' _

She yearned for class to end. She watched the clock like a predator watching it's prey. She counted the minutes that was going by hoping one minute was the time the bell would ring.

Five minutes had passed and the bell had finally rung. "FINALLY!" Namine stretched, as she did that she looked around as people were staring at her. "O-Oops, sorry?" Kairi giggled and walked out with her sister.

"So, what are you planning to do for the rest of the day?" Namine brought her shoulders up and down. "Just staying in my dorm I guess. I just want to sketch that's all." Kairi was used to that kinda activity from her beloved sister. The two separated as they said their goodbyes.

Namine walked in her door and dropped her bag beside her bed. She sighed. 'Nevermind, I don't want to confront him.' She laid on her bed. Dreaming of the boy she wants to remember. Seconds later Roxas walked out of the restroom. _'Why does she have to look so much like her?' _ That was one thing, that was why Roxas was disliking Namine himself.

**_AN:_****_ Sorry it's so short I had to go to sleep and I wasn't gonna leave this unposted! Hah well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, sorry nothing much happened. I think I'm beginning to get writers block, anyways thank you for the reviews!_**


	6. Dreams to be Called Memories

Chapter 6 – Dreams to be Called Memories

_Roxas walked on the soft sand, wondering why he was on destiny islands. 'Why would I be here in my dreams?' Suddenly he heard shouting of kids. "C'mon! You know I can't run that fast Roxie!" 'Huh?' Before he could turn around one boy ran through his right as a little girl just comes close behind to his left._

_"You're just slow." The little boy said as he put his two hands behind his head. Roxas chuckled he knew this memories perfectly. Although he couldn't remember her name or her face. "You're mean. Roxie." She placed her hands to her face and started to fake sob. Young Roxas hands left the back of his head as he knelt beside the girl. "C-C'mon, I-I didn't mean that." _

_The girl got up and circled the boy as she pointed at him. "Hah! You fell for it! Hah ha hah-ha-ha!" The old Roxas chuckled. 'Oh she really had got me there but there was something I did to get her back, I wonder what it was.' Just after he had thought that the young Roxas had tripped the little girl. "Omph! Ouchie!" The two Roxas' started laughing. 'That never gets old.' He thought._

_Roxas was still watching the girl and himself play the rest of the day. Before he knew it, it was already the end of the day. The young Roxas sat on the crooked Paopu tree as the little girl drew in her sketchbook. Suddenly something caught little Roxas' eyes, "Look _ it's shooting stars!" 'Huh? I can't hear her name!' This made the older Roxas upset, for the little girl's name was muted. It made him feel like his dreams were teasing him. "Huh? Wha? GAH!" The little girl had dropped her sketchbook and brought her knees to her face._

_The young Roxas was enjoying the show as the girl was shivering her body to extreme. "_?" The boy went down and hugged her. "Don't worry I'll protect you! It's not that bad see?" The girl looked up and her eyes glistened at the sight she saw. "Wow, isn't it beautiful Roxie?" the little Roxas nodded. "_, I will protect you for anything and I want to give this to you, so that whenever I'm not there, that charm has my power to protect you too." He handed her a charm. Although older Roxas could not see it as the dream purposely blurred it. The girl's eyes widened. "Thank you Roxie!" She yelled as she hugged him. The older Roxas smiled at the dream he could call, memory._

***BEEP BEEP BEEP!***

Roxas groaned. "Ugh five more minutes." He never turned off the alarm as it kept blaring. "Mmph." Suddenly a pillow met his back. "Roxas you lazy bum get up!" "MMPH." Namine repeatedly slammed the pillow to his stomach. "I'm up! I'm up!" He rose up. He groaned and mumbles a few words as he went to the bathroom to get ready.

Namine on the other hand had already been ready and was using her spare time to sketch in her book. She flipped through pages as memories flooded to her. Most of her sketch book contained memories that popped into Namine's head about him. She felt like 'Him' wasn't a good name for this mysterious boy. "Hm… What could I name him, ooh I know! How about, 'Paopu Boy?'"

"That is the stupidest name I have ever heard."

Namine jumped at the sudden response. _'Dangit, I_ _should start learning how to say things in my mind.'_ "Ever heard of minding your own business?" Roxas put his hand up in defeat as he walked over to his bed. Namine took a bottle of water and drank it. Roxas took a quick look at the time and informed Namine, "Hey Namie-" Roxas had slapped his hand to his mouth.

Namine on the other hand took a spit-take and glared at Roxas. "W-What did you call me?" Roxas shook his head. "I honestly don't know where that came from, Sorry." Namine rolled her eyes as if she didn't care but in the inside, it crumbled her heart even more. Sad to say, it was the same for Roxas.

"Anyways, we have 30 minutes to get to class. Wanna leave now?" Namine hesitated before she nodded. They grabbed their bags and left the dorm.

Roxas and Namine walked the halls in silence. Not awkward silence but comfortable silence. Namine had so many thoughts in mind she had to break it. "So Roxas, why did you ditch me yesterday?" Roxas shrugged. "Sorry it's just, I was in a really bad mood." Namine had seconds thoughts now. _'Should I trust him? Maybe he's not so bad after all.'_

**_AN: _****_So how was that? Good? Hah ok. Anyways, so um… I hope you guys liked this chappie, I also like it myself partly because of the dream part. Hah when I made the dream part I had the girl name "N-" but that would be to easy for him. Hah Wouldn't it? Yup. So tune in for the next chappie! Bye!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _****_I do not own Kingdom hearts, Storyline and OC's are mine. (Oc's will be coming up soon. Just for heads up)_**


	7. New People and Admirers

Chapter 7 – New People and Admirers

Namine and Roxas had arrived to their first class, math. "Hey Nam! Roxas!" Kairi yelled as she waved her hand back and forth. Namine smiled as Roxas did the same.

The two walked over and sat beside Kairi, Sora, Selphie, and two other people. "Hey Nam, I want you to meet Olette." Olette has very pretty. She had chest long brown hair. "Hello Olette" Namine smiled with her eyes closed as she waved. Olette did the same.

Sora introduced a boy that had small spiky blonde hair. "This is Hayner, Olette and him are dating." Hayner also smiled. "Hi Hayner it's nice to meet you!" Namine greeted. "Nice to meet you too Namine, sorry we didn't see you last lunch, we were busy." Hayner said with a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't listen to him Nam, they were just probably making out." Namine giggled. "SORA!" The coupled shouted. Soon everyone started giggling and laughing.

"Well it's nice to have friends in my classes." Namine said. Everyone agreed as well. The teacher came in and class had started.

Namine was taking notes as a note hit her in the head. She looked around her, but nobody was looking at her or snickering of some sort. _'What in_ _the world?'_ She thought.

She looked left and right before picking it up. It had said, _"Hey, you look really pretty! – Thirteen" _Namine's eyebrow had arched. She looked around the classroom. _'Hm… Sora wouldn't do it because I can tell him and Kairi like each other but are to_ _dumb to see it.'_ She chuckled at the thought. _'It_ _definitely be Hayner for, obvious reasons.'_

_'Hm… Ew! Roxas dislikes me for some reason so that's a no.' _She said as she checked around the room. There were other people she didn't know. _'Eh, it's just one letter Nam, chill.' _She shrugged and began to pay attention to the teacher once more

Again, another note had been passed to her instead of her head, it landed on her desk. _'Huh. What does_ _this say now?'_ She opened it as it said, _"I wish I had the guts to talk to you and get to know you a lot…_ _Sorry. – Thirteen" _She blushed and slipped the note into her binder.

**_AN:_****_ OMG SO SHORT. I'M SO SOWWEY HIT ME, I DESERVE IT XD . Okay I promise I'l make up for it next time!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ I do not own kingdom hearts._**


	8. Jealousy with a Hint of Purple Eyes

Chapter 8 – Jealousy with a Hint of Purple Eyes

"Ugh! I hate going in these!" Kairi whined as she tried to fix her p.e uniform. "I, know right! Like, seriously can't we just use volleyball shorts!?" Namine rolled her eyes at her sister's and Selphie's whining.

"Well too bad guys. Unless you can talk to the principle yourself…" The two girls looked at each other and grinned. "That's totally a plan!" Namine looked in disbelief. "I was kidding! Jeez I didn't know you would actually take things seriously."

Kairi and Selphie just giggled. The three walked out the locker rooms and walked around the p.e for warm-ups. Kairi and Selphie left Namine walking by herself. 'Typical.' She thought. She looked around the gym as she walked, volleyball nets, basketball hoops, floor hockey equipments, but something else caught her eye.

"Haha! Look who's in our p.e class! Hah it's all the more fun." A girl with blonde and spiky looking antennas said to a girl with shoulder length midnight black hair. The blonde haired girl pushed the black haired to the wall and laughed as she walked away.

Namine ran over from the sight. "A-Are you okay!?" The girl waved her hand. "Yeah I'm totally fine!" Namine raised an eyebrow at the girl's happy emotion.

"A-Are you sure?" The girl shrugged. "Eh, I'm used to what the people do to me." Namine smiled and stuck her hand out, "My name is Namine!" The girl smiled back and shook her hand. "Xion." The two girls spent the rest of p.e together.

Roxas couldn't help but stare at Namine as smiled and stuck her hand out and a girl also doing the same and walking away. Sora saw Roxas staring and asked, "Roxas, why don't you like Nam? She pretty cool and nice."

Roxas shook his head. "You can't tell anyone. Okay?" The spiky haired brunette nodded. "Well," Roxas took out a blue marble out his p.e shorts, "When I was little there was this girl who I used to play with all the time, but I had to move and I realized I love her and I won't stop till I find her."

"But what does that have to do with Nam?" Roxas shuddered, he couldn't stand hearing 'Nam' because it was too close to 'Namie' "Well Namine looks a lot like the girl I'm looking for but if it was her she would remember me! And I'm getting impatient!" Sora looked at his own brother in disbelief.

"Oh c'mon Roxas, if you really loved that girl, you would never and I mean NEVER get impatient waiting for her." Roxas shrugged for he knew he was right. "Okay sorry it's just I'm getting all excited is all."

"Hey Roxie! Hey Sora!" Roxas grunted at the name. "Don't call me Roxie please." The two squealing girls ignored the comment as Kairi jumped on Sora's back. "HI SOOOORRRAAA!" Sora laughed and hoisted Kairi up the piggy back ride "Hey Kairi!" Sora spun Kairi around as she giggled soon Sora put Kairi down as they giggled and blushed looking away.

Roxas shook his head and rolled his eyes. _'They are_ _so oblivious.' _He chuckled at the thought and walked by himself the rest of p.e.

Soon it was lunch. "Whew! English was _bo-ring!_" Namine giggled at Kairi's comment. "You can say that again." Namine replied. Everyone agreed. Olette and Hayner joined the group along with some new people. Tidus, Riku, and Wakka also have joined the group.

"I just wanna _sleeeep!_" Namine said as she slouched. Everyone had agreed. Xion tapped Namine. "Hey Namine, I gotta go. I'll see ya later though! Maybe you can text me!" Namine nodded as Xion left the cafeteria.

Namine looked at the clock and saw it was time to go, she wanted to be in class early so she told them, "Hey guys I'm gonna go now, gotta get ready I'll see you later!" Everyone said their goodbyes and waved as she walked away.

Namine power walked to her dorm for she forgot her Science books and homework. 'Gotta hurry!' She thought. She turned to a new hall as she saw Roxas pacing back and forth. "Roxas? What the heck are you doing out here? You should be getting to class…" Roxas didn't answer, for he was still pacing. Namine grabbed his shoulder. The blonde boy looked up. Namine's eyes widened. His eyes were purple.

"Is t-that you R-Roxas?" The boy shook his head. "My name is Hiro." Namine giggled. "Wow, you look a lot like my friend, anyways, so what was all that pacing about?" Hiro looked nervous. "Well, I'm new here. So I kinda need some help."

Namine smiled and stuck her hand out. "Well for the time being my name is Namine and I can lead you around places!" Hiro smiled and shook her hand.

On the other hand Roxas was also walking to his dorm. "… And I can lead you around places!" He heard. _'What is going on is that Namine?' _He peered through a corner as he saw a blonde haired kid shaking Namine's hand. He felt the need to stop the interaction. "Hey Namine!" Roxas suddenly yelled. _'What are you doing mind?' _Namine looked at the blonde boy waving.

_'That's weird. Whatever'_ She thought. She waved back with a unsure smile. "Sorry Roxas I can't talk right now." Roxas felt a tinge of jealousy and sadness. Namine turned back to Hiro. "Can I see your schedule please?" He happily gave it to her. "Hm… let's see you have… all classes with me! That's great!" Here follow me I gotta stop by my dorm for a second."

Hiro nodded as they went on their way. As they arrived Namine told Hiro to wait outside. Namine grabbed everything she needed and the two headed to class.

"So, Hiro. Your name sounds very familiar… I think it's the meaning right?" Hiro nodded. "Yeah, my parents named me Hiro because it means generous. So they and myself wanted to be raised to be generous." Namine found that interesting. "Well, my parents loved the beach. So they named me Namine, meaning 'Ocean wave' I also have a sister named Kairi. Her name means 'Ocean'" Hiro chuckled. "Well you have a very beautiful name." Namine blushed.

**_AN:_****_ JEEBUS! So I did 7 pages of this… o_o wtf. I told you guys I would make up for it! Anyways I hope you liked my new OC character named Hiro. Yes and a lot of drama and twists will be happening haha I have it all planned! See ya on the next chappie! :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ I DON'T OWN KH. HIRO AND STORYLINE ARE MINEEE._**


	9. Hanging Out and Getting Caught

Chapter 9 – Hanging out and getting caught

It was the end of the day. Roxas slugged into the door and threw his bag into an unknown place. Namine stared at him as he looked drunk. Roxas groaned and slammed his face to the bed.

"Hey Roxas, everyone is busy so do you maybe wanna eat at a café? I understand if you don't" Roxas sat up. "You mean like… A date?" Namine dropped her sketchbook and waved the two of her hands. "No! No! It's not like a date. Just hang out." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Riight."

"Okay then wanna go now? We have to be back in the dorms by seven and it's four o'clock." Roxas nodded. "Sure let's go." The two walked out the door and headed outside the building.

The two didn't need a bus, because the shopping center was right beside the school. "So Roxas you know your way around here right?" He nodded. "Well all I know is there is a café, I don't know exactly where it is." Roxas chuckled. Namine just gave a sheepish smile. "Okay I'll take you there." They passed stores and giggled at the silly looking maniquins.

"Welp, here is the café," There, they stood in front of what they called, 'The Usual Spot.' "Wow it looks casual in there and a little crowded." Namine said as she giggled. Roxas smiled and grabbed her wrist and ran in.

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh you're joking right?" Namine on the verge of tears as she could not stop laughing. "Hey don't laugh! Have _you_ ever gotten dragged around the park with a dog?! It hurts!" This time Namine was already crying in laughter, soon Roxas joined because well, he liked her laugh and it was contagious.

"Well I never had a dog, so I don't really know, but from your experience, I might wanna try." She giggled. "Well one day I might let you Namine." She nodded as they sipped their hot chocolates.

There, Namine and Roxas walked with both sea-salt icecreams in hand. "I had a really fun time Roxie!" Roxas grunted. "When are you gonna stop calling me that?!" Namine giggled. "When I get a chance to do… _THIS!_" Roxas couldn't even react fast enough for Namine to smear some popsicle on to his face. "Hey! Your gonna pay for that!"

Namine snorted as she ran away. "Hah! I'd like to see you try." Then there they were. Laughing as Namine was being chased by Roxas around the park. Many adults looked at them in confusion, but some murmured something about young love. Namine and Roxas didn't hear that though. For who knows how long they would never be in this situation again if they ever did.

Roxas was on Namine's tail. He smirked as he gained speed and tackled Namine "UMPH!" Namine closed her eyes and braced for the pain to come but nothing had happened. Namine opened her eyes to see Roxas hold her back as his face was closer than ever. She realized that his hands held on to her back. "I caught you." She felt his breath on her face. It was warm and sweet. She blushed and soon pulled herself up with the help of Roxas. "I guess we gotta get going soon. Let's leave." As Namine and Roxas looked around their surroundings, they found nothing but adults giving 'Aws' and 'Oos' For they hadn't realized the moment that they were caught in.

Namine laughed as the two walked back to their dorms. "That was so fun Roxas, we totally need to go again sometime." Roxas chuckled then nodded as he thought about the moment at the park. He smiled and shook his head as he grabbed a towel. "Well we should next time. Now, I gotta take a shower because someone had to smear some popsicle to my cheek so talk to you later."

Namine nodded as she heard ringing on her phone. It was her sister Kairi, she rolled her eyes or it was a video message. She opened it as her eyes grew wide. "Hey Nam! Well I'm with Sora at the _park _and… look at what we saw!" The camera turned to Namine being chased by Roxas as they were giggling. Suddenly Roxas had tackled her and in the backround Namine could hear both Sora and Kairi gasp. As Namine opened her eyes at Roxas holding her.

Namine dropped her phone. _'Oh god…'_ She thought. Namine grabbed her phone and left the dorm. She stomped down the hall as she reached dorm nineteen. She banged on the door. Kairi opened the door with a pleased smile knowing she would come sooner or later. "I've been expecting you." Namine rolled her eyes and let herself come in. "Why did you do that Kairi? Ugh! Please don't share that." Kairi pouted. "But you guys _did_ look cute together." Namine realized something then it was her turn to smirk. "Wait… Why were you hanging out with Sora? At the park?" Kairi's eyes widened. "Uh… That's none of your business." Namine ran out yelling "Kairi and Sora are going out Kairi and Sora are going out! Hey Roxas guess what!?" She ran to her dorm door and locked it so her angry sister wouldn't kill her.

"Hey Kai was that Nam?" Sora said as he found Kairi sunked down beside Namine's dorm door. "Yea. She's screaming about how we're going out." Sora chuckled. "I guess she found out huh?" Kairi nodded I guess so. Sora stuck his hand out. Well how about we go back to my dorm and I'll help cheer you up?" Kairi grabbed and jumped on his back. "Lead the way Sora!" She said as she kissed his cheek. He laughed as he zig-zagged his way to the dorm.

**_AN:_****_ So how was that? Yup I added a little SoraxKairi fluff. And Yup they are really going out. Hah I forgot to mention that all those times they have been hanging out and getting closer by the minute haha. Well I really hoped you guys liked this chapter! See you at the next chappie! :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ I don't own Kingdom Hearts._**


	10. Misunderstood

**_AN:_****_ Okay, first things first. I wanna thank Heyyyy101 for reviewing sorry I forgot to add it on chappie 9 so here it is! Thank you and to all my reviewers! :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_I don't own KH. I wish._**

Chapter 10 – Misunderstood

_"S- you butt! Get back here!" A voice yelled 'Huh? Wait where am I… is this… Destiny Islands?' She wondered before she saw two little kids fighting with what looked like wooden swords. 'Wait… Is this?' "Hello? You boys!" The two kids stopped and looked at the direction they were called._

_It looked like a man in a boat with a little girl. It was Namine. "Yes sir?" The man chuckled as he helped the little girl off the boat. "Well, we just moved here and we saw you kids here playing so can she join?"_

_The two kids looked at the little girl as it hid behind her father. "It's okay! We won't bite!" A blonde boy knelt down. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Her father had said. The girl nodded and waved to the boys with a warm smile. "My name is Namine." The older Namine had giggled but soon her smile faded away. 'Why did my dream show me this?' The blonde boy laughed and introduced. "My name is-"_

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"Urgh." Namine grunted as she sat up on her bed slamming the alarm. 'Why couldn't I finish that dream? It could've been my only chance…' She got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

She got dressed and packed her things up. She walked out the dorm forgetting about Roxas. Namine walked in stressed as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand and holding her bag strap with the other.

"Hey Namine wait up!" Her right hand dropped as she made a sound, "Huh?" Before she turned around. It was the boy she wanted to see. "Oh? Oh hey Hiro!" She smiled and waved. "Can I walk with you to class Nam?" Namine grinned. "Of course!" Then there they walked. Kairi gave a pout as Namine gave a confused face when she and Hiro had walked in. "Psst! Nam! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Kairi said as she walked over. Namine rolled her eyes, "Uh… Sure? I'll be right back Hiro!" Hiro grinned and chuckled.

Kairi grabbed Namine's wrist and dragged her outside the classroom. "Okay what do you want?" "Why aren't you with Roxas? Don't you guys like each other?" Namine's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?!" Kairi used gestures with her hands. "Didn't that walk in the park mean _anything_ to you!?" Namine rolled her eyes.

"It was just hanging out! And he tackled me and caught me. It wasn't anything. Jeez Kairi, we don't like each other and we don't intend to anytime soon." Kairi didn't wanna push it any longer as she stomped her way in the classroom as Namine quietly followed.

"Hey what happened back there Nam?" Hiro asked. "You _really_ don't want to know." Hiro nodded as he knew she didn't want to talk about it. Soon Roxas walked in yelling. "AM I LATE? NAMINE!" He ran to her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!?" As soon as Roxas said that he regretted it. Everyone gasped. "Nam… You're rooming with Roxas?" Hiro asked with slight sadness. Namine sensed it. "U-Uh… Yeah…" Hiro didn't say a word as he went back to his seat quietly.


	11. Notes and Reasoning

**_AN:_****_ Hi guys :) So um… I have nothing to say really. I'm just typing because I'm waiting for my brownies to bake :) lol NO YOU CAN'T HAVE ANNYY._**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ Do I even need to say it? You already know. :)_**

Chapter 11 – Notes and Reasoning

Namine fumed from the situation Roxas had caused. It made her feel embarrassed and humiliated knowing that everyone now knows how she was rooming with Roxas.

"Just leave me alone Roxas." Namine turned her back on him and sat down not making eye contact. Roxas knew it was no use to try and apologize. _'Whatever… Why do I even care about making her feel better. For all I know she deserved it. I don't even like her anyways_.' Roxas sighed and turned back to his seat.

The whole class Namine stared at her fingers not wanting to look around the classroom because if she did, she would probably make eye contact with Hiro or Roxas.

_'Wait why do I care if I look at Roxas?! The only thing I need to think about is say sorry to Hiro and explain everything. Nothing is going on between me and Roxas and nothing ever will.'_ She was deep in her thought. " !" screamed. Namine jumped at the call. "Y-Yes ?" She fidgeted.

"Would you like to pay attention or keep making googly eyes at Hiro?" Namine's eyes widened. Had she been staring at Hiro all this time? She hadn't even noticed for she had been so lost in her own thoughts. "Sorry . It won't happen again." From afar Kairi looked at Sora in worry. "Sora… What now?" Sora shook his head. For Namine may be falling for the wrong person.

First class had ended for now it was time for P.E. As usual Selphie and Kairi would complain but get out to the gym anyways, and of course… Namine would be left alone. Fortunately she had a new friend. Xion. The ravenette creeped up behind the platinum blonde girl and jumped on her. "HI NAM!" "GAH!" She yelped as they fell to the floor. Namine got up as she helped Xion get up. "Happy much Xion?"

Xion giggled. "Kinda, I really don't know why." Namine didn't question any further for she liked the state Xion was. "Hey Xion… Why were you bullied like this in the first place? I don't mind if you don't wanna answer." Xion shook her head. "I think I should tell you why or how at least." Namine nodded and began to listen.

"It all started in fourth grade. I just moved to a new school and I didn't know anyone. So I went up to a guy and tried to be silly so I said, 'When I see bananas I go crazy.' Then the popular people heard and they been calling me banana girl but it died down. They just hate me now. I'm their entertainment you could say." Namine hated those popular groups.

"Well I'm happy to help you. I'll stand up for you! You can count on me!" Xion giggled. "Okay, we can stand up to them together!" Soon the two girls were giggling.

"Why do you think they're giggling?" Roxas asked Sora. Sora shrugged. "Roxas… Why do you care so much?" Roxas shook his head in disbelief. "W-What are you talking about? I don't care about what Namine or Xion are giggling about!" Sora chuckled. "Then why'd you ask?" Roxas grunted and stomped away. "Oh Roxas, you're more oblivious than me my friend."

It was the end of P.E. Namine yearned for Hiro to show up in English class. Suddenly a note had been thrown to her. She hadn't been getting notes for awhile now. It comforted her a bit. It read, _'Hey you_ _look down… What's wrong? – Thirteen' _Namine shook her head. How would she respond to that if she didn't know who this _thirteen_ was? She took out paper and wrote, _'There's this boy who's mad at_ _me and I really want to apologize. – Namine' _She hoped it would land on the person's desk. She closed her eyes and threw it behind her. A few minutes had passed and still no Hiro. Suddenly another note had been passed. _'You're so lucky that landed on my desk. Anyways, who is this boy? – Thirteen' _Namine silently giggled.

She decided that she didn't want to waste paper so she just wrote under the writing that had already been there. _'This boy named Hiro. He's a good friend of mine… unless he's still mad at me – Namine' _Soon the same note had been thrown back. _'Well I'm really sorry about that. What happened? It's really okay if you don't want to tell me! – Thirteen'_

Namine smiled a bit. It gave a thought to her. Who could thirteen be?

**_AN:_****_ Sorry it's so short! Ugh but guess what!? I will be working on another fanfic! It's a SoKai one so please enjoy it haha I thought about it and thought 'What if they wanna see sora and kairi fluff?' and a new idea was born! And I knooowww it's hard to manage two fanfics but whatever hahah. Okay stay tuned!_**


	12. Faces Close

_**AN:****Okay guys, so from now on, I will be saving my documents to a folder so I'm prepared. Haha it's good for you guys also because you don't have to wait for a long time until my senses come back to writing :) I hope you enjoy the chappie!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:****You know the drill :)**_

Chapter 12 – Faces close

"Uh earth to Namine!" Kairi yelled as she waved a hand infront of the flaxen haired girl. "Oh! Uh... Yeah?"

"So what do you say?"

Namine scrunched her eyebrows. Had she been spacing out so much that she couldn't hear a thing?

"Say about what?"

Olette and Kairi groaned. "Namine! We were talking about going to the mall?! I have a two girls I want you to meet."

Namine nodded in approval. _'Gah, I need to know who_ _thirteen is.'_ She thought. As Namine spaced out once more. She excused herself from lunch as she was not hungry. "Hey girls? I'm not really hungry. See you at Science Kai'. Bye 'Lette!"

The two girls said farewells as Namine began to walk out of the cafeteria.

As Namine was not seen by anyone familiar. Her cheery mood and smile turned into a despressed and low face. She couldn't take it anymore. She promised him she would come back to him.

But, now that she's back... She can't remember a thing about him. It gave another pang to her heart. She dragged herself through the silent halls. She remembered about her situation with Hiro. As if on cue he had turned a corner infront of her.

"Hiro!" She yelled. Happy to finally see him. The boy gave a small smile. She ran up to him finally having the moment to apologize.

"Hiro I want to talk to you."

"Yeah what about?"

Namine raised an eyebrow. _'He's acting as if nothing happened.'_ She wondered. "Nothing, is going between me and Roxas... So I hope you didn't get the wrong idea."

Hiro chuckled. What was so funny? "It's really fine Namine! I wouldn't be mad over that!" Namine giggled.

"Hey Roxas"

"Mmph." The blonde boy responded as he munched on his sandwich. Sora chuckled at his thought. "Do you, ya' know... like Namine?" Riku, Tidus, and Wakka started to chuckle.

Roxas' eyes grew wide as he choked and spit out his piece of sandwich. Soon the boys except for him were pounding the tables with laughter.

"Guys! I don't like her! Not even as a friend." The laughter died down. "C'mon bro, you're rooming with her. Maybe things might take a... good turn." Riku said with a smirk.

Soon Roxas felt red to his cheeks. Riku and Sora began laughing as they were the closest to see it.

"Guys! Shut up! How 'bout you Sora? What about... _Kairi_?" Now it was Roxas' turn to smirk as Sora's face turned tomato.

The boys began laughing as hard.

Namine walked into her dorm in exhaust. Roxas watched as Namine slumped her bag down and fell right to the floor. As Roxas watched the girl's energy, he tried to stifle in his laughter.

"A little tired there?" He tried his hardest not to laugh at the face planted Namine.

"Shut up. I'm tired." Suddenly she held her arms up.

"Can you carry me to my bed? PLEASE?" She begged.

_'Those pleading eyes... Wait Roxas... Stop thinking like_ _that you stupid head!' _He mentally argued.

He rolled his eyes. "No."

Namine pouted. She stood up. Took a pillow, and slammed it to his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Not helping me up you lazy bum."

"What?! That doesn't make any sense! You know wanting to get up is lazy stupid."

Again, Roxas was hit with a pillow.

"Oh I see how it is!"

The boy grabbed a pillow and it turned into an all out pillow fight. The two were laughing as they kept hitting each other.

Let's just say Namine was clumsy. Namine had tripped over her own foot as she grabbed his hand as she fell.

Namine knew he would fall over her but nothing had happened as she squeezed her eyes shut.

No pain.

Not a weight felt on her body.

She slowly opened her eyes with the feeling of his breath on her face. His face was a good two inches from her confused face.

_'Gah! What do I do!? What do I do!?'_ She panicked.

He suddenly got off her as he ran out the dorm.

"What just happened..."

_**AN:****So what'da guys think? Was it good? I sure hope it was! Thank you for reading! **_


	13. Confusion

_**AN:**** Hey guys! So chappie 13! LOL guess who's special number it is?! Well yes since this is Roxa's number, I will make a special Chappie just for him! PS: It's gonna be his POV!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:****AWWH! WHAI CAN'T AI OWN IT!? IT'S NAWT FAAAAIR! :(**_

Chapter 13 - Confusion

_Why does she make me feel bipolar? _I thought. I can not stop thinking about what had happened in the dorm a few minutes ago.

Oh. You don't remember? Well let me refresh your memory. She became lazy, she wanted me to pick her up, I didn't, she smacked me with a pillow, then a pillow fight was made, then she tripped and I was about to accidentally kiss her.

Yup. That's what happened a few minutes ago.

I couldn't stop myself from running. Why am I feeling a sudden affection. I could never feel anything for that 'Hiro Lover' I just... can't.

I walked back into the building as I searched for a vending machine.

I bought some cold water and headed back to the dorm. I opened the door to find the flaxen haired girl... crying?

"Namine?" I asked worried if it was my fault I made her cry.

The flaxen haired girl sat up with puffy red eyes. Sniffling away. My heart panged with guilt as I sat down beside her.

"I'm really sorry I ran out like that. I needed to think." I explained. She nodded rubbing her red nose. "It's fine. I wasn't crying about that. It's just..." She trailed off.

"It's just, what?" I replied with a curious tone.

"Well, there is this boy I'm searching for... I don't remember his name or how he looks like... We were such good childhood friends we were inseperable. Until one day I had to move. I promised him I would come back and we exchanged something that meant to ourselves. I can't seem to even remember what I gave him."

I nodded in understanding. I knew what she was going through. It can't be her though.

"Well what did he give you?" I asked. She pulled out her sketchbook with a kawaii paopu charm.

"It's this charm. It means the world to me." She said. The charm looked oddly familiar but the memories weren't even close to my mind.

"Well I know how you feel Namine." I said as I pulled out a blue marble. Namine looked at it with a blank expression. I wonder what she could be thinking.

She finally spoke, "Years later I couldn't stop thinking about him. I finally realized that I..." She trailed off, again.

"That you what?"

"That I love him."

"Well I really hope you find him."

"Alright well, I'm going to clean my puffy face. I'll see you later." She said as she stood up and went to the bathroom.

I lied on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I would never last a minute staring at the white plain cracked ceiling, but right now, it didn't fail to bore me.

I wonder who the boy is. Wait, why do I care? I'm just making her feel better. Nothing more. It can't be her!

It doesn't seem right but at the same time it does.

I stood up and walked out the dorm searching for a good friend of mine.

**Knock! Knock!**

"It's me Sora."

I fumbled with my checkered ring as I heard some thuds and trips until he opened the door.

"Hey pal! Come on into my humble abode."

I chuckled. Sora never failed to amuse me.

"So what's up?" He asked.

I shrugged.

Sora could see the sadness in my eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I can't remember a girl. I feel bad." I let it out. I told him the good memories we had. I told him the dreams I had. I just took it out. He never interuppted, nor judged. He just... listened.

I had finished my story. Silence weighed on the two on the two of us to think. Sora finally had said, "Do you love this girl?"

My head shot up. Did I? I mean... I would love her if I spent all my life looking for her. So I made my decision.

"I do."

**Namine's POV**

I headed out of the bathroom to find an empty dorm with a note on the nightstand.

"_Gonna be out for a bit. See ya later. - Roxas"_

I smiled. I put down the note and picked the phone up and held it up to my ear.

"Hey Kairi? Would you mind meeting me at the 'Twilight Cafe'?"

"You will?"

"Right now."

"Okay! See ya' there!

My cheery mood on the phone was fake. It was all fake. I needed someone to talk to. I knew I couldn't hold in my feelings like this. I would crack and go crazy at any moment.

My own sister would understand... Right?

_**AN:****So yeah that is the end of the special Roxas chapter. I know... there isn't much fluff but there is some coincidence goin' on. Okay so I have a schedule for my updating. For the first week of the schedule I will update 7 chapters of my fanfics. The next week I will upload them up while typing up more chappies for one fanfic then well, let's just say the two fanfics take turns. Okay this is too long of an author note. KAY BAI! :D**_


	14. News and Even Bigger News

_**AN:**** Hey guys, I'm beginning to make a turn on this fanfic, finally some fluff with happen. This fanfic might end somewhere in the 20's. Then I'll be left with one fanfic.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE. D:**_

Chapter 14 – News and Even Bigger News

Namine stared at the sign of the cafe she had arrived in. 'The Usual Spot' It had a very casual décor.

The flaxen haired girl walked in as Kairi waved her over. She sat down as Kairi had her hands clasped together. "So why'd you call your ol' sista'?"

Namine became nervous. "Well, you know Roxas?"

Kairi nodded. "Well... I'm confused about him. I mean, I can't stop thinking about him. He's been there for me... I don't... know."

"It seems to me that you like him."

Namine shook her head. "Do not!"

Kairi giggled. "Well there isn't any other explanation for this. So what do you expect?" Namine shrugged. She didn't really know. She really wanted to deny the fact.

She couldn't.

"I don't know... I'm so confused." Suddenly pure explanation hit Namine. "Maybe, I can't stop thinking about him because he looks so much like... like... Urgh."

Namine groaned in frustration. _'Why can't I just remember his name?! GAH.' _Namine looked at her fiddling fingers.

"Half of that is true, isn't it Nam?" Kairi caught up. She could tell Namine didn't want to believe the reasons. "I think, you should spend more time with him. See how it turns out."

Kairi then looked left and right and gestured Namine to come closer. "Don't tell, but I think... I like Sora." Namine rolled her eyes and giggled. "Of course I can tell you almost drool over him." Kairi giggled and shook her head. "No I meant... Not just his looks but his personality. He super caring and he listens..."

Namine became jealous. Why couldn't a guy show as much care for her as someone did for Kairi? She was envious. 'But who could blame her?... Kairi was flawless. Not a imperfection through her appearance and life.' Namine reasoned.

"Well thanks so much Kairi, you are such a great sister." Kairi nodded. "Well what are families for?" Namine giggled and as she came close to the door, she yelled, "I hope things go well with Sora!"

_'Hah! Jackpot!'_ Namine thought, for Kairi never saw Sora sitting right behind Kairi.

Roxas wandered the streetlights of the 'Twilight Commons' He couldn't stop thinking about her. _'Why? It doesn't make sen-'_ His thoughts interrupted as he had bumped into the person he couldn't stop thinking about.

Namine.

"Sorry Nam. I didn't expect to see you here!" She giggled. _'Is she blushing?!' _He thought. "Hah, no worries Rox, I'm just roaming around." He chuckled. "So we have nicknames now?" Namine pouted. "What, we _can't?_" Roxas laughed. "No it's just so sudden." Namine rolled her eyes and said something she never wanted to say.

"Well it's not like we're dating are we? _Roxiepoo!_" Namine teased. _'Ugh I wish I never said that first part.'_ She hoped. 'Well I guess she isn't gonna date anytime soon.' Roxas thought then shook his head.

_'What are you saying brain?!'_

_'I'm saying what you really feel.' _

_'So... You're my heart?'_

_'I guess.'_

_'Ok.'_

"Rox? You okay there?" Namine waved a hand to his face. He shook his head. "Of course! I just zoned out for a second." Namine giggled. "Well. I better get going! See ya later! Oh and Watch out!"

Roxas made a noise of confusion. "What are you talking abo- OMPH"

"ROXAS GUESS WHAT!?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "MMPH."

Sora stood up and helped his blonde friend out. "What is it now Sora." Sora jumped with joy. "I overheard Kairi's and someone else conversation!" Roxas shook his head. "And?"

"Well Kairi started talking about me and how she would drool for me and she likes how caring and nice I am! Dude she said she likes me!" Roxas smiled and high-fived his overjoyed friend. "Good for you."

"Oh I almost forgot. They started talking about you too. The other girl Kairi was talking to said she couldn't stop thinking about you or something like that. I don't know."

Roxas nodded. 'Who was this girl?' He wondered. Sora and Roxas continued a new subject the way back to the dorm.

"Hey Nam!" Roxas greeted as he entered his dorm. She smiled and waved. "Hey Rox!" He slumped onto his bed and layed down. "I'm gonna get ready for bed. You should too." Roxas nodded as Namine went into the bathroom. Roxas changed and jumped back onto his bed once again staring at the plain ceiling.

Namine came out and slumped on her bed as well. They put out the lights as a few minutes passed. Suddenly Namine asked, "Hey Rox?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you at the commons?"

"Just wandering. I just wanted to think."

"Oh ok."

"What about you?"

"Well, I went to the cafe to meet with my sister Kairi."

Roxas froze.

_'No... It can't be. Maybe Sora didn't mention a group chat.'_ He excused, but try as he might. He had failed.

"Oh that's cool."

"Well I'm tired Rox. Goodnight."

Roxas' silence came unnoticed by Namine as she was already fast asleep.

Roxas turned over to face Namine's sleeping face. He whispered, "Sweet dreams Namine."

_**AN:****DAWWW'. Wasn't that some nice fluff? Yes I know it was short and I'm sorry :( forgive me. Anyways I'm ripping up the schedule for my updating. Haha, I've been getting writer's block. GAH. I thought it would never come. Anyways I've been getting inspired so yes. Do review!**_


	15. The Best Day Ever

_**AN:**** Gah! I'm so sad! I just saw the ending from "Fragile Dreams" Yes please watch the walkthrough by ChaoticMonki. It's like Kingdom Hearts in a way. I think I might make a fanfic on the game :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T FREAKING OWN IT. WHY WOULD THE OWNER MAKE A FANFIC ABOUT ITS OWN GAME.**_

Chapter 15 – The Best Day Ever

Namine woke up as she realized there were no classes that day. She got up and sat down in front of the computer. She opened up Youtube and watched the last episode of "Fragile Dreams".

"_... And then,we traveled together."_

Namine's heart shook.

"_And after countless summers, one day I was all alone again."_

Her heart cracked.

"_A peaceful end... At the end of everything... I was truly... And utterly... Alone."_

A tear fell down Namine's cheek.

The scene between Ren and Seto had passed as Seto closed his eyes and said,

"_Thank you for being with me... Ren"_

Namine sobbed.

'That's so sad...' She thought. She knew better that it was just a pure game but it really touched her.

**Sniff Sniff**

"Huh?" Namine looked behind to see a crying Roxas. Namine giggled. "What are you crying about?" Roxas rubbed his eyes. "I'm not crying. When that video ended, something just went into my eyes."

Namine rolled her eyes. "The ending is sad isn't it?" Roxas nodded. "I've never seen anything so... deppressing." Namine giggled as tears ran down her cheeks.

She closed the site and sat back down on her bed facing him. "So what now? I have no plans today."_ 'Okay Namine, this is your chance to get to know him.'_ She thought.

"Mm... I don't really know, I don't have plans either." He replied. "How 'bout we hangout? Just the two of us?" Namine asked. _'Ugh it sounds like I'm asking him on a date. This is embarrassing.'_ Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Like... A date?" Namine's face turned red as Roxas winked at her.

"N-No! I-It's n-not like t-that!" Namine stuttered. Roxas bursted out laughing. "It's so funny teasing you Nam." Namine crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I hate being in the same room as you now." Roxas chuckled.

Suddenly Roxas remembered what had happened last night. He shook his head. "What is it?" Namine asked. "Um... Nothing! You still wanna hangout?" Namine nodded with a simple, "Mm."

Namine took a shower as Roxas changed his clothes. (_**AN:**__**They take turns each day for a shower. LOL. I don't want to make Roxas sound like he never takes a shower.)**_

Roxas waited for Namine to get dressed so he went onto his Ipod. Suddenly the bathroom door had opened as the flaxen haired girl walked out ready to go. "Ready?" She asked.

He nodded. "If you are!" And with that they walked out the dorm.

The two walked along the shopping center. Laughing and talking about themselves. They sat at an Icecream shop. "Mm! This icecream is really yummy!"

"I'm glad you liked it!"

"Anyways are you serious!? Sora really saw your mom like that?!"

Roxas laughed. "It was so awkward! But my mom forgave him. Apparently Sora forgot about it. He's very innocent."

Namine bursted out laughing. "That is hilarious!"

Roxas joined in the laughter.

The two had finished their sea-salt icecreams and walked out. Namine looked around the shopping center. Something had caught her eye. She took Roxas' hand and pointed. "Oh! Oh! Look Roxas! A carousal!" Roxas shook his head and chuckled as the girl dragged him to the location.

"I've never been on these!"

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Well you better remember today because this is gonna be the first time on here!"

Namine looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously!? Yay!" Namine smiled at him with joy. Something warm shook in Roxas' heart. He dismissed it.

Roxas paid for Namine's and let her on it first. "I wanna take a picture for you to remember!" Namine blushed. "Thanks Roxas."

She got on and was overjoyed. She went around and around as she saw Roxas with a polaroid. She smiled and laughed. The picture popped out.

The picture had Namine smiling and laughing like it was the best day of her life... Which to her, it was. The ride soon had ended. Namine had let out the children first before she came out. "That was so fun Roxas! Let's go again! You and me!" She took his hand as he paid and went on. Little did Namine know Roxas gave another person the polaroid to take the picture.

As the second time they had went around Roxas whispered, "Look." Namine smiled and looked as the person took the picture. She laughed as Roxas had joined in.

As they got off Namine jumped in joy as she looked at the picture. It was Namine smiling as Roxas had a cheeky smile. "That was really fun." Namine had commented.

"It sure was!"

As the two were walking in the night, out of nowhere, Roxas felt arms wrap around his waist. His face turned beet red. "Huh?"

"This was the best day I could ever have. Thank you. Roxas."

Roxas blushed. "Your welcome Namine."

Namine let go and the two continued to walk. "Hey I'm a little worn out. Let's sit on the bench over there." Namine pointed out the bench outside the park.

The two headed over to the bench and sat down. They watched the shopping center with bustling people. Roxas and Namine raised their heads to look at the stars.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" She asked.

"Always."

"When I was little... My mother told me that the stars were people who were watching over you. She said that their time was over. But life gave them a chance to see their love."

'Haven't I heard that before?' He thought. He pushed the thought aside.

They watched in comfortable silence. Suddenly Roxas felt weight on his shoulders. He looked to his left to find Namine, sound asleep. He smiled. He laid his head on hers. He didn't want this moment to end. Unfortunately it had to.

Roxas didn't want to wake Namine. Roxas took her and put her on his back, and they headed on back.

_**AN:**** D'AWWWH! Isn't that khute? Haha, I told you the fluff would begin. Anyways I might be doing a Fragile dreams fanfic... If I do it's gonna be about Ren and Seto's adventures to find survivors! Other than that please review! **_

_**Thank you to Circifox81314! Please check out her fanfics! I'm reading one of them and let me tell you... It's awesome.**_

_**Thank you to Aiko3koutaforever! Thank you so much for reviewing through these chappies! I can't thank you enough!**_


	16. Sick Love

_**AN:**** I apologize for not really focusing on "My Jacket". I'm so sorry it's just I have so much ideas this fanfic! And maybe it might end soon... But let's keep our heads up! Enjoy! WARNING, SWEARING HAS MADE IT'S APPEARANCE. WHADDA EXPECT?**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**** You know ;)**_

Chapter 16 – Sick Love

Namine woke up. "Urgh, what time is it?" As she rubbed her eyes it was still dark out. "Huh?" She checked the clock.

**2:05 AM**

"Ugh." Namine suddenly remembered what had happened the day before. She sat up and stared at the blonde boy on the opposite side of her.

Suddenly he began twisting and turning. "N..." He was trying to blurt something out. "N... Namine..." Namine raised an eyebrow. _'Is he... Dreaming about me!?'_ She yelled into her thoughts.

"Namine please... Don't leave me." Namine furrowed her eyebrows. A normal person would think it was freaky and just hate them but Namine... Namine was a different person. She walked over to Roxas' bed and sat by him.

"Namine please..." Namine giggled silently and stroked his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." She replied knowing he wouldn't be able to hear. As she said that he took her hand and held it. "Just please don't leave me again."

"I won't."

"You promise?"

"I promise Roxas."

She didn't know why she was doing this, he merely couldn't hear her. Suddenly he pulled her down onto the bed.

"Roxas?"

"Mm, Namine please don't go..."

"... Ok..."

She laid there, with her back facing him. She felt arms wrap around her. Little did she know... Roxas was awake.

"Well... I knew this would happen."

Namine slowly sat up... Or at least she tried to. Something pulled her back, or maybe someone. "Huh?"

Namine rubbed her eyes and looked around. Every one of her friends were grinning and some were smirking.

"What are you looking at? Is something wrong?"

Kairi, Olette, and Selphie giggled.

She felt something on her stomach. It was an arm. The worst part was... It was from Roxas.

"GAH!" She screamed as she fell off the bed.

Roxas shot up and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?" Everyone was laughing. "Why are you guys here and what the hell happened?" He looked at everyone but couldn't find Namine. Suddenly he saw a figure stand up beside his bed. It was her, rubbing a corner of her head. "It's not funny guys."

"Huh? Namine did I miss something?"

"Uh..." She didn't know how to respond. She couldn't tell him what he said and did to her a few hours before.

"Well... We're gonna go now. We just wanted to see how you guys were doing. I guess you guys are better than ever!" Riku said. Some people laughed as they left their dorm.

"What the... I don't even know..." Roxas said. Right when he said that... He remembered what had happened. What he did. What he said.

"Are you okay Roxas?" Namine asked.

He suddenly felt hot and sweaty.

Namine brought the back of her hand to his forehead. "Whoa Roxas! You're having a fever!"

Roxas couldn't believe it. He brought his own hand and felt it.

"Wha?"

"I'll get some medicine I'll be right back." And with that Namine had left.

Riku walked back in with smirk on face. "So where is the wife goin'?" He said with a chuckle.

"WHA? WIFE? WHAT THE HELL MAN." Roxas yelled.

Riku stared for a moment then burst out laughing. Minutes later he got up from the floor panting. "Oh my gosh Roxas, you are too funny sometimes."

Roxas stuck his tongue out. "Okay well what's the real reason you're here mister laughing man?" Roxas retorted.

"Just came by to check up. I haven't seen you through the whole week man."

Roxas nodded. He didn't see his friends for the weekend as did Namine, because he spent all his time with her.

"Yeah tell me about it." He replied.

Suddenly Riku perked up another smirk.

"Well... How was the date with Namine?"

"AGAIN RIKU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He yelled.

"The one with the shopping center and the... Carousel."

Riku's smirk grew wider.

Roxas was speechless. How could he have known? Did all his friends spy on him? Do they all know?

"H-How do you know a-about t-that?" He stuttered trying to find his way back into his vocabulary.

"Oh I was strolling around... And when I say I, I mean the whole gang."

Roxas couldn't speak.

"W-Well we just got to know each other. You know how we hated each others guts in the beginning." He tried to cover up.

"I guess... but I think you got to know her a little too much Roxie-poo." Riku teased.

"Shut up Riku. Ya' asshole."

"Hey do-" Riku was interrupted by the flaxen-haired girl coming through the door.

"I have medicine!" She said with a chirpy tune.

"Well this is my cue! See ya' later Roxas!" He said with his trademark smirk.

"Later." He replied.

"Okay so uh... I got multiple flavors... Wanna hear them?" Roxas giggled at her hesitation.

"Shoot."

"Okay so I got blueberry, strawberry, bubblegum, cherry, and grape." She listed.

"Uh... I'll have... strawberry" He smiled. She responded the same.

She poured a spoonful and leaned closer too Roxas. "Open!"

"Ah~"

She gave him the medicine as he said "Thanks Namine."

"No problem. I don't wanna have a sick person in the same dorm as me... No no."

He chuckled.

"Well what now? I don't feel like hanging with the others. I kinda like hanging with you. No squeeling or boys talking about how hot a girl is." She said as she shook her head.

"Well I'm sick so... I don't know."

"Meeh."

_**AN:**** OMG IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE. WAAAAAH! UGH I FEEL SO BAD LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING. ANYWAYS, UH. THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THROUGH THE PAST 2 WEEKS? I THINK. IDK. Okay bye :D**_


	17. Confessions

_**AN:**** Okay guys! So I'm finally back! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating!**_

_**Thank you to:**_

_**Aaronvang69 for following and favoriting! :)**_

_**Passions Namine for following! :)**_

_**Keyblade Weild3r for following and favoriting! :)**_

_**Icecreammonster123 for following and favoriting! :)**_

_**TheVampireBunny for following and favoriting! :)**_

_**Dancing Under The Velvet Moon for following and favoriting! :)**_

_**Aiko3koutaforever for reviewing throughout! :D**_

_**CirciFox81314 for reviewing throughout! :D**_

_**Thank you to all! :D 3**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts.**_

Chapter 17 - Confessions

Two weeks had passed. Namine and Roxas grew closer and closer by the minute. They didn't know. They were just _too_ oblivious.

The two were eating lunch with their beloved best friends. "Ah! Roxas stop!" Namine yelled playfully as he threw part of his salad at her.

"Hah! Revenge is really sweet!" He replied.

"Uh... But salad isn't sweet Roxas." Olette answered.

The gang laughed.

"Anyways, you guys wanna hang out today? After classes?" Roxas asked.

"Uh, I have dance practice." Selphie replied.

"Guitar lessons." Riku said.

"Ballet."

"Studying."

"I have a date with Kairi."

"I have a date with Sora."

Everybody excused themselves with plans that did not exist. They had a plan to get Namine and Roxas closer than before.

"Welp, Namine can you hangout with me?" He hoped she wouldn't turn him down.

"Well I have nothing to do so, sure!" She smiled. He smiled back.

Selphie and the other girls giggled.

"Uh, you guys okay?" Roxas asked.

"Huh? Oh uh nothing... Right Olette and Selphie?" Kairi said with a nervous laugh. "Heh, Yeah..." Selphie agreed grinning from ear to ear.

Namine and Roxas looked at them with confusion but shrugged it off.

Namine went to her dorm for her science equipment until she was stopped by someone. "Hey Namie!" She cringed at the nickname. She turned around and face the boy.

"Hey Hiro!"

"Do you have a minute?" He asked. She checked her watch. "Uh... Sure." Once she said that he started to smile.

"Okay so..." He trailed off. "Yeah?"

He looked at the curious girl in the eyes and said, "I love you, Namine."

She took a step back. She was surprised and she couldn't hide it. "W-Wow... I-I don't know what to say..."

"Please tell me you love me back..." He asked. Before she could speak he hugged her tightly. "I can't stop thinking about you Namine..."

She pulled away. "Look Hiro. I-" He smashed his lips to hers. She pushed him away. "Hiro stop!" She said with anger, but she was also really afraid.

"I-I'm sorry Namine, I don't know what came over me." He apologized. Her glare softened. "Look Hiro, let's talk later. I'm late for class." She said blankly. She patted his back and went into her dorm leaving a heartbroken Hiro.

Little did Namine know... Roxas watched the whole thing.

_**AN: ****OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE YEARS... GOODNESS. Ugh... I feel so bad. I had writers block for a long while. But I was also working on another fanfiction site. Quotev! I have other Kingdom Hearts fanfics on there but they're on hold. If you want, check me out!: Xdreamromance same thingg. Okay again, sorry. Bye!**_


	18. The Kiss

_**AN:**** I have a treat! I'm gonna upload a bunch for the rest of the week... I hope. XD Anyways. Thank you to everyone that puts up with my "LATENESS." But yeah thanks to all and keep reviewing! :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. :)**_

Chapter 18 – The Kiss

Namine closed the door slowly. "Ugh... Okay Namine, you have to turn him down! You already like someone." She said referring to her room mate... Roxas.

"Ugh like I said... I'll deal with this later." She shook her head, grabbed her things and went to Science.

She sat by Kairi and sighed deeply as she placed her head on her hands. Kairi looked at her in worry. "Sis'? Something wrong?"

Namine didn't answer for a few seconds then turned to Kairi. "What do you do when a guy likes you but you... You..." She trailed off.

"C'mon Nam! You can tell me!" Namine nodded. "W-What do you do... When guy likes you but you... love another?"

Kairi was speechless. 'Namine? Loving another?' "Whoa..." Was all Kairi could say. Namine nodded. "Well... It's best you reject the guy that likes you... You can't just put the person you love aside."

Namine nodded in understanding and stayed in thought for the rest of class.

Namine walked out of class as fast as she could not knowing that Roxas was trying to catch up but suddenly stop when... "Hey Namine!" Hiro yelled.

She sighed. "Yes Hiro?" He suddenly started blushing. "So... Is later now?" "Sure." She really wanted to hang out with Roxas.

"So... Can I have a answer?" He asked. She sighed. Roxas watched from a corner hoping she would say no.

She looked him in the eyes. "I'm really sorry Hiro. There will be a girl that will definitely be worth a lot more... I just... love someone else." Hiro's face frowned. He looked at the ground and Namine swore she saw a tear.

She pulled him into a hug. "I'm really sorry. I can't put the person I love aside."

Roxas' face saddened a bit. 'What if... It isn't me!?' He thought. They were too oblivious to realized that they were meant for each other.

Namine walked into her dorm to find Roxas was already there. She jumped and placed her hands to her chest. "Oh my god you scared me." She nervously chuckled.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, sorry, anyways still wanna hangout?" She blushed and nodded. "Okay let's get ready!"

Namine came out of the bathroom in a white sun dress. She practically glowed. 'Whoa...' Roxas thought. Today was gonna be the day.

He was gonna tell her his feelings for her.

"Okay let's go!" Namine smiled, grabbed his hand, and walked out the door.

The two were walking to the shopping center until... "Hey Namie?" She blushed. Roxas was the only person that called her Namie, it was a weird feeling for her.

"Yes?"

"Let's sit down on the bench for a moment..." Namine felt curious._ 'Uh-oh... He sounds nervous... Did I do something?'_

"I want to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you for awhile..." He said. "Okay... You can tell me!" She chirped.

He laughed. "I... I love you Namine!" He said very quickly. "W-What?" She said, hoping it's what she thought it was.

"I love you."

Her heart stopped. _'Did he just confess?'_ "It's fine if you don't love me back... I just had t-" He was interrupted by Namine pulling his collar and smashing her lips to his.

'His lips are so soft.' She smiled at the thought. "There's your answer!" She said grinning. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

Their fingers intertwined. They smiled at each other and headed to the shopping center.

Namine was laughing. "Are you serious Namie!?" Roxas yelled as she wiped more ice cream on his mouth. Suddenly he had a evil grin. Then he opened his arms.

"... C'mere Namie..." He said. Her eyes wide and smiling. "No Roxas No!" She laughed. She tried to run but he caught her arm, turned her around and kissed her.

She smiled again. He pulled away. "Thanks for helping me clean that up." She shook her head and laughed. "They held hands again and walked off."

The two headed back to the dorms and they came back smiling. "Thanks for hanging out with me Namie." He said. She smiled. "Anytime."

They sat on their beds. "So... Does that mean... You're my girlfriend?" She bit her lip, looked up at him, smiled, and nodded.

He hugged her. They stayed like that for a moment. "Hey Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep on your bed tonight?"

"Of course."

The two got ready for bed. Roxas was already laying down as Namine was walking over. He scooted over. She laid down and snuggled closer to him.

"Good night Namie."

"Good night."

She felt a arm wrap around her. She smiled and snuggled closer to his chest, falling asleep to his heartbeat.

"I told you it would happen again." A voice said. This time Roxas was the first to wake up. "H-Huh?" He said. He heard snickers.

"Well you have good night sleep?" Sora asked while Kairi tried to stifle her laugh. "Yeah..." Roxas blushed. Namine started stirring.

Not knowing what was going on she said, "Mm, Good morning Roxas." Until she saw them. "OH GOD." She hid her face.

"Oh my god..." Kairi said. Everyone stared at her. "Oh! Uh, Namine can we talk about something?" Namine knew what she was talking about.

"Uh. Okay..." She kissed Roxas' cheek and left him red as a tomato.

Kairi and Namine went out of the room. "Is he the guy you... Love?" Namine blushed and nodded. Kairi squealed and jumped around.

Namine smiled and giggled.

The two girls walked back in and Roxas smiled. "So you guys a thing?" Riku asked. Namine sat back down on the bed and he held her hand.

"Yep!" Roxas answered.

Everyone was happy for them.

The couple looked at each other and smiled. They were happy from themselves too.

_**AN:**** Hey guys! Thanks for not being mad when I didn't update. :) You guys are awesome. Also the last chapter was short because I wanted this chapter to be really special. ;) I hope it was worth it! Thanks again and see you in the next chappie :)**_


	19. A Walk On the Beach

_**AN:**** Hello everyone! So thank you guys so much for reviewing and being so supportive! It's really overwhelming! I really thought this story wouldn't get far but really thank you all! Sorry if you didn't get a thank you! I'll check back on my emails for people I never typed up! :) Now on to the chappie! X3**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Kh! :)**_

Chapter 19 – A Walk On the Beach

**Namine's POV (I know right? O.O xD)**

After that day he confessed, we were inseperable. Every time we saw each other we would hold hands. We would kiss here and there but just pecks.

Haha, we don't feel it's necessary to show PDA. Ever since Hiro found out, he's been ignoring me. It kinda hurts, I never wanted our friendship to end up that way.

But here we are, sitting down at lunch laughing like we usually do. Suddenly Roxas asked, "Hey Namie?" I smiled, it made me feel happy to hear him call me that name.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your tomato?"

He referred to my salad. I picked it up with my fork and hovered it close to his mouth. As he tried to catch it with his mouth I kept pulling it away, laughing.

"You guys are so cute!" Selphie exclaimed. I looked at her and giggled. Until Roxas ate the tomato. "Hey!" I said, giggling shortly after.

"I hate you." I playfully said. He shook his head. "No, you love me." He said putting his arm over my shoulders pulling me closer.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. Everyone smiled at the us.

I checked the clock it was almost time for class. I had to go to the bathroom. "Hey Roxas?" "Hm?" "I'm gonna go to the restroom real quick." He nodded his head and I kissed his cheek.

I walked to the bathroom and did everything I needed to do. I walked out until I was pinned to the wall. I turned my head side ways and closed my eyes tightly, scared, until the person said, "Why don't you love me!?"

I slowly moved my head to face him. "Why have you been ignoring me?" I calmly said, still being pinned. "BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND SEEING YOU WITH THAT BITCH. BE WITH ME!" He yelled.

People from the cafeteria began looking at the halls. It seemed like Hiro didn't care. I saw Kairi standing there. I gave her a pleading look to call someone. I needed Roxas.

Then BAM! I felt pressure off my arms and saw Hiro fall to the ground. "Leave her alone." I heard Roxas say. I turned to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're here." I whispered. I felt him hug back tightly and whisper, "I'll always be here." I felt Kairi rub my back.

I pulled away and looked at Roxas, "I need to take Hiro to the clinic." He understood what I meant and let go of me. I helped Hiro up and we walked away.

"I'm really sorry for what I did Namine... I don't know what came over me." He apologized. "It's okay... But please understand that I love Roxas..." I quietly said.

"I know... But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." He said. I nodded and we arrived at the clinic. "Well I will talk you up on that offer. I'll see you later." I said, as I walked away.

I walked into class and gave the teacher the pass. He nodded in understanding as I took a seat.

"Everything go well?" Kairi asked me. I looked at her and smiled. She understood and smiled back.

"He and I agreed to be friends." I replied. Kairi nodded, and we went off to class stuff.

Kairi and I walked out of class together. Suddenly Sora and Roxas stopped in front of us. "Hey Roxas!" I said as Kairi said, "Hey Babe!"

"Hey Namie!" Roxas said back with a smile. His smile drove me crazy. I grinned. "Why are you here?" I asked. He shrugged and I giggled. "I just wanted to walk with you."

I blushed and looked at the ground. He tilted my chin up and kissed me. I heard Kairi saying aws whilst Sora saying things about... 'Getting it?' Whatever. We pulled away and I smiled at him as he grabbed my hand.

Our fingers intertwined and we walked off to our dorm.

"Hey so what do you wanna do tonight?" I asked. Laying on my bed. He came over and laid down beside me.

"I don't know... What do you wanna do?" He asked, putting an arm around my waist pulling me closer. I turned to face him.

"Let's get go..." I said thinking of activities. "Let's just sleep. Tomorrow we can go to the beach!" He said. I nodded and snuggled closer to his chest.

How did we end up from hating each other to being crazy about each other? It wasn't that it bothered me, it just amazed me.

He drives me nuts and I've never felt this way since I was... Little. What if I just leave my childhood love behind?

I finally stopped thinking and fell asleep again to the sound of his heartbeat.

I felt someone playing with my hair. I opened my eyes slightly but then closed them again.

His scent makes me feel safe. I'm so lucky to have a guy like Roxas.

Roxas chuckled. "Mm, What?" I asked, groggily. "You said that out loud. I blushed in embarrassment. "Glad to know I smell good." He joked.

I giggled and got up. "Aren't we going to the beach?" I asked. "Yep! Is it okay if everyone else joins?" I nodded. I really wanted to be alone but that works to... I guess.

I went into the bathroom and got ready. I wore my one piece swimsuit, I never really felt comfortable in a bikini.

I put clothes on to cover my swimsuit and walked out seeing Roxas waiting. I smiled and grabbed his hand. We walked out and went to gather everyone else.

After we made sure everyone was present and ready we headed to the beach.

Kairi looked at me with a worried look. "What is it now Kairi?" I asked, knowing what she would do like the last time we went to the beach.

"You really won't wear a two piece?" She asked. I nodded. "Please!?" She pleaded. The whole ride I denied but Kairi was persistent this time.

"C'mon Namine! Roxas would love you to wear a two piece!" I shook my head. "No Kairi! I know that he loves me for who I am!"

She kept nagging me until Selphie joined. "OKAY FINE! FINE!" I screamed. Earning looks from everyone. I nervously chuckled and shrugged it off. I heard Kairi and Selphie squeal.

Kairi and Selphie practically dragged me into the changing room. "Okay since we respect your choice we'll let you wear a swimming short shorts for your bottoms." Kairi explained.

"Well at least I get to cover my butt." I replied. The two girls giggled. They handed me my swimsuit and I went into the changing room to change.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a red polka dot top with white short shorts. I still felt slightly uncomfortable. Okay... MAYBE A LOT UNCOMFORTABLE.

I heard knocking on the door. "C'mon Nam! You're missin' out!" Selphie yelled. "No! I look horrible!" I shouted back.

"No just come out! I bet you look awesome!" Kairi said. I sighed and opened the door. Kairi and Selphie's jaws dropped.

"I told you I looked horrible." I said. They shook their heads. "OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK GREAT!" Selphie screamed. I smiled. Selphie never lied to me.

I looked at Kairi. "For once you look better than me!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes put my hair in a ponytail.

I still felt uncomfortable so I wrapped a towel around myself. We met up with the rest of our friends. "Hey Guys what's up with Nam!" Sora asked, while I saw Roxas with an amused face.

"She won't take her towel off because she feels 'Uncomfortable'' Kairi said, pretending to be irritated. Suddenly Sora whispered into Kairi and Selphies ear and they both nodded frantically.

Kairi walked up infront of everyone. "Hey guys! Roxas, Nam, Sora, and I are going for a swim!" Riku understood what was happening and nodded amusingly.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait..." I said. They all stopped and looked at me. "I can't go swim- AH!" I yelped as I felt my towel snatched off. I turned around to see a smiling Sora but then his jaw dropped. I gave a confused face. "W-What?"

He shook his head vigorously and said, "N-Nothing! Kairi let's go swimming!" He grabbed Kairi's hands and ran off, laughing.

I turned around to see a tomato red Roxas. "Is it because I look horrible? Ugh, I told Kairi that I wa-" He smashed his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered close and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His hand on my waist. He pulled away with our foreheads touching. "You look perfect." He said. I smiled. I heard some giggling and saw Kairi with a polaroid.

My gasped and tried to chase her until my hand was grabbed and lips were place on mine, again. He pulled away again. "I didn't say I was done did I?" I giggled. "Guess not."

Suddenly he started tickling me. "No p-please Roxas! GAHAHA!" I yelled. He laughed along. I tripped and I shrieked, pulling Roxas' arm along with me. We fell to the water, laughing.

Sora walked up to us. "Let's take pictures!" He said, holding up the polaroid. I smiled and nodded as Roxas did the same.

It was our turn first. Roxas had his arms around my waist from behind. "Okay 1,2..." Sora said. Before I could react Roxas picked me up. I laughed hystercally and saw that Sora took the picture.

Our second picture was Roxas giving me a piggy back ride. I put my hands in the air and smiled, with Roxas doing the same.

We took Sora and Kairi's with Sora picking Kairi up bridal style, laughing. The second one they were hugging.

We had fun for the rest of the day.

We made a campfire and ate. We shared good stories. Roxas had his arm over my should and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Then I heard him whisper, "Let's go walk on the beach." I nodded and the two of us got up. "We're gonna take a walk. We'll be back later." I said.

Our hands intertwined. I leaned my head on his shoulder once again. "Thanks Roxas." I said smiling. "For what?" He asked. "For another best day ever." I replied.

He blushed. "You're so adorable when you blush. You know that?" I said. "You're so perfect when you do... Everything, you know that?" He mocked. I laughed as we walked along the shoreline.

_**AN: **** Wasn't that adorable! Yes! This is a long chappie! Was this what you hoped for? I hope so. Sea what I did there? -Wiggles eyebrows- xD I was going to make Hiro the bad guy but, his name is "HIRO" I can't make a guy who's name is 'Generous' a bad guy! But no fear! I have a plan in store! :) See you guys in the next chappie! :D**_


	20. The New Girl

_**AN:**** Hey guys welcome to chappie 20! YAYAYY A new tenth of this fanfic but to celebrate... I have a good plot in store. Please don't hate me after. I just need to make this a lot more interesting.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own KH. NOW STAHP AND READ. X3**_

Chapter 20 – The New Girl

Namine woke up to the scent of her boyfriend. She smiled and cuddle closer. "Mm, Roxas." She said attempting to wake him up.

"No... Let's stay in bed." He replied. Pulling her closer, if that was even possible. "C'mon we have to wake up." She urged.

"Fine. You get ready." He said. Namine rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom. Once she was ready she saw Roxas still in bed. She huffed and grabbed a pillow.

"Wake up Roxas!" She yelled, laughing in the process. "Okay! Okay I'll get up" He replied, laughing too. She shook her head as he headed for the bathroom.

She organized her things while hearing the shower stop. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a head leaning on her shoulder.

"Yes Roxas?" She asked, smiling. "Mm, nothing. Just waiting for you." She turned around. "Oh really?" She said putting her hands on his shoulder.

He leaned in as she did too. Their lips collided in sync. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and smiled. "I love you." He said. She blushed. "I love you too."

They walked together, holding hands, and heading to math. They walked in and sat in their separate seats.

Namine walked with Xion around in PE laughing and having fun. "Hey Nam! Who's that girl! She looks like she's new..."

Namine turned her head towards the girl who looked really lonely. "C'mon let's be friends with her!" Namine said. "I don't know Nam... She may look alone but... I just have a bad feeling." Namine shrugged but went over anyways. Xion rolled her eyes and followed suit.

"Hi I'm Namine!" Namine introduced and held her hand out. The girl shyly shook it, "My name is L-Lindsay." Xion swore she saw a fake smile.

"And this is Xion." Namine said. Lindsay looked over at Xion who had her arms crossed. "Uh yeah, Xion." Xion said.

"We saw you all alone so we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us?" Namine offered. Lindsay smiled and nodded.

As they were walking Xion saw from the corner of her eye, a devious grin.

"Hey everyone! I want to introduce a new girl! Her name is Lindsay!" Namine said. Everyone said their greetings besides Xion.

Xion had suspisions but couldn't figure out what was going on.

**Xion's POV (Never knew it would happen Eh?)**

I looked at the fake girl. How come nobody understood she wasn't one of us? I know somethings wrong here... I just can't put my finger on it.

Lindsay sat across from me. Everyone was laughing and talking whilst I sat quietly observing her. Every time she would 'Laugh' I saw her eyes avert to a person. Roxas.

I don't think she knew how Namine and Roxas were a thing until, "Aw! You're sweet Roxas!" Namine said grinning.

I saw Namine kiss Roxas on the lips. I looked over at Lindsay, she had fury in her eyes. She saw me staring at her, I smirked.

She shook her head and got up and walked away. "What's up with her?" Riku asked. "I don't know..." Namine said.

I knew what was going on... And I was not gonna end well.

**Namine's POV (Yep, again.:D)**

I saw Lindsay get up and walk away. "What's up with her?" Riku asked. "I don't know..." I said, unsure. I shrugged it off and went on with lunch.

I walked out of our Science class to see something I never dreamed or wanted to see. I heard Kairi gasp as well as I did.

"What the hell!?" Kairi yelled, but for me... I froze. Roxas and Lindsay were kissing. I felt unwanted... So heartbroken... I saw Roxas look up in surprise.

Before he could say a thing I ran away not caring where I went. How could he do that to me? But... What if he wanted to push her off? I trust him but... I need to t-

Someone interrupted my thoughts by bumping into me, or _I_ bumped into _them_. "I-I'm so s-sorrry." I choked out. "Namine?" It was Hiro.

I felt him bring me into a hug. "C'mon let's go to my dorm." He said. I nodded slightly and silently cried.

He opened the door and he sat on the bed and patted a space for me to sit on. I stood there, tears falling. He gave a worried look and opened his arms.

I gave a sob and ran and hugged him. He stroked my back and said, "Sh, it's okay Namine." I silently cried. He kept doing the same thing 'till I calmed down.

"Okay... Tell me what happened." He said. I took a deep breath and explained everything. "...And here we are." I finished.

He had a lot of sorrow in his eyes. "Look, I promised we would be friends... But... I think you should ask him. I can see he loves you to much to put you through this."

I nodded. He was right. Roxas did love me a lot for him to just hurt me like that. "Thanks Hiro... You were really there for me." I said. He smiled and I left the dorm.

I walked into the dorm to see a pacing Roxas. Once he saw me he ran towards me and hugged me, tightly I might add. "Oh my god Namine. I'm so sorry." He apologized.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. He never looked away. I smiled. "You're forgiven, but please explain what happened."

"Let's go to the cafe first." He said grabbing my hand. I smiled. I knew I could trust him.

_**AN:**** I apologize if it wasn't long enough for your liking. :( I wanted to save the next chapter for the goodies. :) Thanks for reading! **_


	21. Gone Missing

_**AN: MUST READ!**** Hello everyone! So last chappie we stumbled into a troubling girl named Lindsay. Well I ended that chappie so that the other stuff and be in this chappie! :) Enjoy. P.S If you do not like bloody stuff I suggest you skip a couple chaps. :) Thank you.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.**_

Chapter 21 – Gone Missing

Namine and Roxas walk in the Cafe and sat down quietly. They ordered their drinks and Namine put her hands on the table.

"So... Can you explain?" She asked politely as ever. "Uh yeah sure." He replied. "Well I was making my way over to your class when Lindsay said, weird things... Then she just started kissing me! I suppose you came in at the wrong time." He said, looking down at his twiddling thumbs.

She tipped his head up. "I would never think you would do that to me. I trust you, and I know you trust me." He smiled. She grinned and giggled.

The waitress came by and handed their drinks lightly and walked away. "I'm glad you weren't mad at me." He said.

"I just don't know why she would do that!" Namine said, wondering. Suddenly Roxas' phone vibrated. "Sorry Namie I got a text."

She nodded in understanding and sipped her drink. He unlocked his phone looked at the text. Suddenly his face went serious.

"What the hell Namine." Namine got taken aback. He only used her real name for serious purposes. "What's wrong?" She said clueless.

"Don't act like you don't know!" He raised his voice, gaining people's stares. "What?" She said, scared. "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU." He said holding the phone at her face.

It was a picture of Hiro holding Namine. "Roxas it's not what it looks li-" "YOU LIED TO ME." He shouted as he ran out the Cafe.

Namine silently cried in her hands. "What have I done?" She whispered.

**Namine's POV**

I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go back to the dorm. It wasn't safe. What have I done? I lost Roxas... He didn't even let me explain...

I kept getting sympathetic stares from people passing by. Suddenly I felt someone sit by me. "Hey pretty lady." I looked up. It was a middle aged man with a beard and a breath that smelt like alcohol and cigarettes.

"Please go away." I choked out. He stroked my thighs. "Aw why cry?" He said with a devious smile. I've had enough.

I ran off to a random direction and never looked back. That, was a bad idea.

I took a stop and placed my hands onto my knees, huffing and puffing for my breath. Suddenly a something wrapped around my nose and mouth and I saw black.

I began to gain consciousness. My eyes couldn't adjust to the hanging light bulb. I had to close my eyes once again.

"Ungh..." I struggled. Suddenly a shadow said, "You're finally awake... Time for some fun." That voice sounded so familiar...

The man walked out of the shadows. It was the man from the fountain. I made noises. I wasn't able to talk from the gag in my mouth.

"Scream... No one can hear you... You're underground." He said with a evil laugh. "Now... Where were we?" He grabbed a knife and placed he side onto my cheek.

The cold metal made me shiver. I tried to back away. "DON'T MOVE." He yelled and slapped me across the face, hard.

I started crying. I've never taken this kind of abuse before. "Aw... Crying now huh? That calls for _more_ punishment."

I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes for a new impact. He jerked my head straight. "Don't turn... Or this will be on your face." He threatened showing a knife to my face.

I couldn't stop crying. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. He took the knife and sliced my arm slowly. I screamed. He took the gag from my mouth.

"I said, shut up!" He said and sliced my cheek. I felt the warm liquid flow down my cheek and arm. I couldn't bare to look at my arm now.

I wanted Roxas... Roxas... Roxas... I began to lose consciousness then, I blacked out.

_"Haha! _ Wait for me!" Little Namine yelled. The boy kept running and laughing on the perfect sand. Suddenly the little girl fell. _

_She began to cry. "Owie!" She cried. He ran over with such worry in his eyes. "Namie are you okay!?" He said. She shook her head._

"_I got's a boo boo!" She replied. He helped her get a bandage and she smiled. "You saved my life!" She yelled and hugged him._

_He laughed. "I said I would always protect you!" He reassured. She giggled... Her giggle began to trail away..._

My eyes opened once again. I hoped it was all a dream... I wanna be in my dorm, in Roxas' arms. No. It was all real.

I checked my arm, there it was. A deep cut down to the bottom of my wrist. I realized my arms were now untied.

I felt my cheek. It also had a cut, but was not deep. "Finally your awake again. You pathetic little girl." The man said.

"What do you want from me?" I said quietly. "Nothing... Just know that you won't make it out alive."

"You little bitch. Do you know how bored I was because I had to beat you while you were passed out?"

I felt my body start to ache, badly. "H-How long was I o-out?" "Seven hours." He replied bitterly. "Now you have to have punishment for what you did."

He took me and turned my onto my stomach. He tied my hands together again and laughed. "You naughty girl." I was confused until I felt stinging pain on my back.

He was whipping me. "You slut!" He yelled. I screamed out in pain. Suddenly my phone fell out of my pocket. "Oh... A phone eh?" He looked around on it while whipping me. I bit my lip to hold in the cries.

"Who's Roxas? You're boyfriend?" I nodded slightly. I wasn't actually sure if he was anymore. "Well... Why don't we send him a message?" He said with a strange smile.

**Roxas' POV (Been awhile! X3)**

I walked into the dorm in frustration. Why would she lie to me? She said I could trust her! I sat down on my bed and fell asleep with horrible thoughts in my head. I don't wanna see her when she comes back.

I wake up I remember the events from yesterday and look at the bed beside me, empty. I worry for a bit then calm down.

"She probably got ready early." I muttered, shaking my head. I got ready and went to Math. I hesitated to go into the classroom but went in quickly anyways.

I looked over Namine's seat. Empty, again. I slightly worried. I saw Kairi come in. She had a worried look in her eyes.

I ignored it and went on with class.

It was Lunch already. It was quiet. I couldn't take it anymore. "Have you guys seen Namine?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

I began to worry frantically. It's okay Roxas... She'll be back at the end of the day... Don't worry.

I calmed down and went on with the day. I ran to the dorm and smiled at the thought of her being back. I opened the dorm and yelled. "NAMIE!?"

No answer. Her bed was still empty and looked as if nothing was touched. I dropped to my knees. I closed the door and laid down onto the floor and thought about the horrible things that could've happened to her.

**Namine's POV**

The man got the camera ready and then started to record. "Hello Roxas, want your girlfriend back? Give me five-thousand dollars in cash in a week. I'll be waiting." He said with a evil laugh.

"Oh and if you don't, well..." He trailed off and stabbed me in the thigh. I screamed harder than I ever have before.

He left the knife there. He stopped recording and sent it to him. Dear god Roxas please help... Someone... Help.

**Roxas' POV**

I laid down on my bed. Namine didn't come back. What if she ran away? She probably hates my guts. I did make her cry. I hate seeing people cry... Even when it's Namine.

My phone rings the ringtone that I had set specifically for Namine. I smiled and unlocked to find something I didn't expect.

It was a video. I nervously tapped it and it started playing. It was a man, who looked dirty and perverted. "Hello Roxas, want your girlfriend back? Give me five-thousand dollars in cash in a week. I'll be waiting." The man said with a strange laugh.

He turned the camera over to Namine. She had a bloody cut on her cheek and a long gash on her arm. I put my hand on my mouth and tears fell.

"Oh and if you don't, well..." I heard a metal noise then I saw him stab her in the thigh. I cried loudly. She screamed with pain. He left the knife there and the video stopped. I sat there and cried. This is all my fault... If I hadn't left her she wouldn't have been kidnapped and torture by that... THAT BASTARD!

I had to tell everyone who could help. I called over three people I could trust.

"So why did you call us over?" Sora asked for Kairi. Kairi was mute. She never talked ever since Namine went missing. She only spoke to Sora.

"Well I needed to show you guys something." I said with worry. "Is everything okay?" Riku asked. I didn't answer. A tear just fell.

I took out my phone and showed them the video. When the man stabbed Namine, Kairi screamed. "NAMINE!" She kept yelling. Riku just turned away.

Sora and Kairi went to the bathroom to calm down. "Who sent you this?" Riku said... "The kidnapper. He took her phone."

"We need to call police..." Riku trailed. "How!? He'll just kill her!" "Don't worry... I have a plan."

**Namine's POV**

He untied my arms. He left the knife there. I braced myself. I held it and started to pull it out. I screamed in agony. The pain of taking it out was far worse then stabbing it in.

The man laughed. "Well you're boyfriend texted saying he would do it... Let's just say you both won't make it out alive." He walked away laughing.

I began to cry. What did I get Roxas into? Oh my god... This is all my fault...

"Hey bitch! What did I say about crying!" He yelled. He came back and kicked me in the ribs. I couldn't stop, I kept screaming. "You- Fucking- Bitch!- Stop- Screaming!" He said kicking me between his words. I felt my ribs being broken.

He walked away and I laid there... frail and helpless. Someone please save me.

_**AN:**** DON'T HATE ME! D: I just had to! Makes the story a lot more interesting. :) I'll be typing up 22 right after! Stay tuned!**_


	22. Culprit and The Rescue

_**AN:**** Hey everyone! SO since the last chappie was SUPER INTENSE. :) I would like to continue. Soo I also would I like to thank some people!**_

_**P.S: I may repeat some people so I apologize in advance.**_

_**Thank you to – Aaronvang69 for following and favoriting!**_

_**Thank you to – ZXAKING360 for following and favoriting!**_

_**Thank you to – MostDefDavis for following and favoriting!**_

_**Thank you to – CirciFox81314 for following! P.S Check her stories out! Their grrrrr-eat! (Get the cereal joke? xD)**_

_**Thank you to – TheWitchNamine For following!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **** I don't own KH and the characters.**_

Chapter 22 – Culprits and The Rescue

**Namine's POV**

I finally woke up. "Finally, I thought you were dead. You've been out for 7 days. It's time to meet and kill your boyfriend!" The man said.

"Remember Eli... Make sure they both die." I heard a very familiar voice. The girl came out of the shadow. "L-Lindsay?"

"Yep!" She said as she went down to my size. "If I can't have Roxas... Nobody can." She said as she kicked my ribs... If only she wasn't wear heels...

"Take her in the van." She said. Eli walked over and placed the cloth on my mouth and nose and I blacked out again.

Roxas called the police a few days back telling them everything. Roxas told them the plan and it was set. Now today was the day.

Riku patted his back on the way. "Don't worry... Everything is gonna be fine!" He reassured. Riku knew Roxas didn't believe it, and neither did he.

They arrived at the beach (Where they had to trade) and Roxas became very, very nervous. He stood there until he saw a black van pull up. He looked behind him and saw a policeman give a thumbs up with calmed him down slightly.

The same perverted looking man came out and gave a devious grin. Roxas shook his head. "You have the cash?" The man asked. "Do you have Namine." The man shrugged. "Sure."

"Now give me the money." Roxas shook his head. "Give me Namine first." The man rolled his eyes and went to the back of the truck.

The man got Namine and threw her across. "Here's the bitch. Now how about that money?" He said giving a hand gesture.

Suddenly police pulled out. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The man was surprised. The man smiled a bitter smile and pulled out a gun.

"You thought I came unarmed!" He yelled. This was when Roxas got afraid. "Put your weapon down before we shoot you!" The policeman yelled. The man put his gun down and he cops took him in handcuffs.

Roxas was relieved. He ran over to Namine. "N-Namine?" He quietly said. "Roxas..." She said before her eyes closed.

Silent tears fell down. Just at the moment, pain shot in his ribs. He did not comprehend what had happened until his hearing came back.

He was shot. He looked up at the person who shot him. Before he could yell her name he passed out beside Namine.

Roxas' eyes opened slowly. He didn't recognize where he was. Until he saw the whole room. White walls, white floors, the machines, he was in the hospital.

He saw the Nurse come into the room. "Oh Roxas you're awake!" "What happened?" "You got shot on your left rib. We needed to do surgery."

"Oh ok..." He said. He suddenly remembered Namine. He started to panic. "Where's Namine!?" He frantically asked. "Calm down Roxas, she's in her room." He calmed down. He thought she was dead but only to find she only passed out.

"Can I please see her?" The nurse nodded. She showed him to her room and then asked, "I can see you care for this girl... Would you like us to transfer your bad over here?"

He smiled and nodded. He walked into the room slowly and saw her sleeping. She looked a bit healthier than last time.

He sat down beside her and looked at her face. Her face became paler and skinnier. She had a bandage across her face.

He took this chance to apologize. "Namine... I know somewhere you can hear me, I'm so sorry. I...I don't know what came over me... This is all my fault..." He said with tears.

He began sobbing because of what he had caused. "It... It isn't your fault R-Roxas." A raspy voice said. He looked up. She was smiling slightly. "Oh my god Namine..." She suddenly felt pain. "Ouch... My ribs hurt." Roxas worried. "I'll call a Nurse." He said and kissed her forehead.

He came back with the nurse and went back to sit down beside her. "You're ribs hurt because you got surgery..." The woman said.

Namine had a sad look in her eyes. Suddenly a lot of people ran into the room. Namine gave a confused look. "Mom? Dad? Kairi? Sora?" She only named people who stood out to her.

"Oh god honey..." Her mother said running to her.

_**AN:**__** AAANNNND IT ENDS HERE. Lolol Sorry had no more ideas... more like a filler chapter! D: Oh well I hoped you enjoy!**_


	23. No Defense at All

_**penAN:**_**_ANNNNND I'M BACK. Sorry, I've been focusing on different fan fictions. :) Sorry! But I'll try really hard to focus on every story I'm currently working on. OH BY THE WAY! My school starts after this week so if I do not type as fast, then I'd be studying or doing homework but I'll definitely try to update. Thank you for your time. :)_**

_**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts Characters or the game.**_

Chapter 23 – No Defense at All

"M-Mother" Namine choked out. Her mother pulled her into a hug. "When can I l-leave?" She asked. "Today, the doctors just have to check you then you may leave."

Namine nodded and wiped her tears. "Honey, your mother and I have meetings to attend. Roxas, keep her company." Her father stated before he left the room.

Roxas walked over to her side. Namine then lifted her hospital dress slightly only to see a huge cut with stiches.

She then continued crying. Everyone she knew brought balloons and cards then left Roxas and Namine alone.

"Roxas... I-I'm sorry." She choked out. Roxas hugged her tightly as a tear escaped his eye. "Don't you dare apologize for something you never did." He said, pulling her closer as she sobbed harder.

His heart was shattering by the sounds of her cries. He then pulled away when he simply heard sniffling. "Are you okay now?" He asked, _very_ concerned.

"Y-Yeah... I guess."

"Now, I just wanted to say, that I forgive you when I saw you with Hir-"

"What you heard wasn't true Roxas." She said, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose into it, then wincing at the soreness in her ribs.

"I just ran into him when I was crying and he comforted me." She finished, then laying down softly back onto the warm pillow.

Roxas then looked at his fiddling fingers. "O-Oh... How could I be so stupid... Listening to Lindsay..." Namine opened her mouth but before she could get word out,

"Namine?" Riku said, opening the door. "Yeah you can come in." She answered.

Riku shook his head. "Not right now, Kairi needs to talk to you." He then pulled Kairi in the room, her eyes puffy and her hair in a mess.

Roxas then stood up and kissed Namine on the temple gently before leaving the sisters alone. "I-I need to talk to you." Kairi said, not making eye contact.

"About what?" Getting suspicious, Namine crossed her arms over one another. "W-Well you know that picture that Lindsay got?"

Namine closed her eyes and nodded. "I-I was the one who gave it to her." Namine's eyes shot open. "You... Did what?"

"I-I'm sorry Namine! I didn't kn-"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW!? I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN SISTER HELPED OUT THE GIRL WHO TRIED TO TEAR ME TO SHREDS!" She yelled.

Kairi cringed, but she stood her ground, she knew she deserved it. It was pretty much half her fault Namine was in this horrible condition.

"Get out of my sight." Namine said coldly, pointing to the door. Kairi then nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks.

As the door closed she burst into tears for the umpteenth time. Roxas then walked in quickly and hugged her, again.

"Sh, it's alright Namine... You're okay, that's all that matters, I'm here." She then stopped crying and then looked up at him.

He gave a gentle and caring smile and stroked her soft, platinum-blonde hair.

He then felt her soft breathing on his chest. He gently placed her back down on the pillow and kissed her cheek. "I love you Namine. Sweet dreams." He said before going back to the chair and watched her dream in slumber.

**A/N: SHORT CHAPPIE AAAAH. Sorry, I got writer's block -.- I never knew I would get that but it's terrible. I have loads of it BLEH. Anyways thank you for reading and putting up with my lousy chapters. :|**


End file.
